New Neighbour
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel gets a new neighbour who seems and finds him very familiar. Complete
1. Part One

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Where do you want me to put this Mom?"

Amanda Hunter turned to see her youngest daughter struggling to carry a box filled with books.

"There's a space there Kelly," Amanda directed her to the only empty space left.

"That's everything out the truck," Kelly sighed in relief dropping the box before standing up and stretching her back wincing at the crack.

"Wonderful," Amanda stood back and surveyed the mess, "I should get stuck in then."

"It's…a great apartment," Kelly shrugged uncertainly, looking around the bright and airy room.

"You can say it you know," Amanda told her.

"Why here Mom?" she demanded, "Why Colorado?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Amanda shrugged, taking her daughter's hand she gently brushed back a lock of her dark brown hair, "Honey, when your Dad and I divorced I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore. Besides I'm too young for Miami."

"But you're so far away from all of us," Kelly continued, "Why don't you come live with me?"

"In a student flat?"

"Or stay with Elizabeth until…"

"Kelly, I wanted to come here," Amanda told her daughter, "I know you don't understand but you don't have to. Now go and join the others for dinner and I'll see you all tomorrow before your flight."

Kelly nodded and hugged her, "Love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

x

Amanda sighed as she started to unpack. Pulling out her photo album she opened it to the first page, which held the picture of her taken by the nurse the day she left the hospital. Amanda wished she knew who she had been before waking up that day but in over twenty-five years she'd never had any recollection.

Despite knowing she had so much time missing Amanda had made the decision to only look forward. Whoever she had been was gone now. She wasn't even sure that Amanda was her real name but it was a name that she recognised so she became Amanda Hunter adopting the surname of the doctor who had helped her.

Flipping through a few more pages she came across the picture of the man she'd married. She had loved Adam but something always seemed to feel incomplete. It took her a few years to actually agree to marry him and she was happy most of the time.

They had three beautiful daughters who she adored, but she always felt disappointed that she hadn't had a little boy. It was strange, she found every time she was pregnant she had dreamt of a blue-eyed, blond haired little boy.

With a sigh she snapped the album shut and started working on fixing her new apartment.

x

Jack gently touched Daniel's shoulder guiding him from the elevator, along the corridor and into the apartment. Daniel was barely conscious after the funeral; the injuries he'd received from Ammonet were still causing him pain and Janet had only let him out of the infirmary after Jack had begged her to allow him to grieve in private.

"Jack," Daniel's voice was barely a whisper, "You don't have to stay. I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Danny, Janet would beat me to a pulp if I didn't stay," Jack reminded him as he closed the door.

"I just want to be alone," Daniel told him, his voice straining from the emotion he was trying to control.

"I know," Jack sympathised, "But you had your brain fried and you were unconscious for ages only a few days ago. I know how you feel Danny but Janet wants me to make sure you're okay."

Daniel sighed; he had no energy to continue to argue so he dropped tiredly onto the couch.

"Look," Jack's voice was soft and filled with understanding, "I'm going to go grab some stuff from my house so I don't have to try and sleep under that wafer thin blanket I usually have. I'll pick up some pizzas and movies and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Okay?"

"Sure," Daniel sighed his eyes staring at a spot on the wall.

Jack grimaced as he moved to leave the apartment, Daniel had been almost catatonic since Sha're's death. For the past few days he'd only really spoken if someone spoke directly to him and even then most answers were monosyllabic. Jack was beginning to worry that Daniel would never be the same again. The one person he'd seemed to open up to was Kasuf and even then he was comforting the old man. Looking back from the door Jack watched as Daniel curled into a ball on the couch, with a sigh Jack left him to have some peace.

x

Amanda gently set the pictures up of her three daughters each on their graduation from school. It had taken a while but she had at least one room in order. This was because almost all the boxes were stuffed into the spare room where no one could see them.

"Daniel!!" she heard a yell from nearby and someone banging on a door, "Daniel, let me in."

Her curiosity peaked she looked out into the corridor to see a man standing banging on the door to the next apartment.

"Daniel, I know you're awake I saw you standing on the balcony as I came in," the man yelled through the door before pounding on it again.

Amanda noted the bag slung over his shoulder and two pizza boxes. He looked both angry and worried at the same time.

"Daniel," he called in a softer voice, "I know how you're feeling, you know I do. But Janet wants you watched over in case you still have a concussion."

"Excuse me," Amanda interrupted him, "Is there a problem?"

The man turned to her surprised, looking over her shoulder he saw from where she'd appeared.

"Where's Mrs O'Hara?" he asked.

"She moved," Amanda replied.

"Oh," he shrugged, "I'm Jack O'Neill a friend of your neighbour."

"I'm assuming his name is Daniel?"

"You're good," Jack noted, stretching out his hand waiting for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Amanda Hunter," she shook hands with him, "Is he okay?"

"He was in a slight accident a few days ago," Jack said, Amanda noted the hesitation in his voice, "And his wife was killed at the same time."

"Oh God," Amanda cried in horror, "You're worried he's done something to himself."

"Not so much worried as concerned," he shrugged before pounding on the door again, "Daniel open the damn door or I shoot out the lock."

Amanda stared at him with a shocked expression, "Tell me you're a police officer."

"Air Force," he replied, "Daniel, I'm scaring your new neighbour."

The door opened slightly and Jack sighed in relief, "Nice to meet you Amanda."

"You too," she replied watching as he entered the apartment before going back into her own.

x

It was two weeks later when Amanda actually got to meet her next-door neighbour. She had her hands full with shopping and trying to find her keys predictably dropped everything all over the floor.

"Damn," she muttered, gathering up all her groceries.

"Having trouble?" a man said coming up to her with a few apples in his hands.

"A little," Amanda smiled the young man was slightly familiar, "You wouldn't want to hold this while I open the door?"

"Sure," he took the bag from her as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Thank you," Amanda said waiting for his name.

"Daniel Jackson," he introduced himself.

"You live next door," she smiled at him.

He nodded.

"I'm Amanda Hunter. You can drop them in the kitchen," she told him motioning him to join her inside, "Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be nice," Daniel answered.

Daniel looked at the pictures sitting around the living room as Amanda made them coffee. She reminded him of his mother slightly which made Daniel feel very comfortable around her.

"Here you go," Amanda handed him a mug of coffee.

"Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"That's my girls," she grinned proudly at them, picking up the first picture she handed it to Daniel, "This is Elizabeth, she's twenty-four and a journalist," Amanda handed him a second picture, "This is Maria, she's twenty-three and an architect and finally," Amanda took the other two from him handing him one last picture, "This is Kelly, she's twenty and she's studying to be an Archaeologist."

"They look like you," Daniel told her.

"Actually they look more like their father," Amanda shrugged.

"Speaking of?" Daniel asked before looking slightly embarrassed, "If you want to tell me."

Amanda smiled, "We just got divorced."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"You weren't to know," Amanda told him then slightly hesitated, "Your friend told me about your wife. I'm sorry."

Daniel tensed placing his almost full mug down on the table, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Daniel," Amanda caught his arm, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Daniel whispered, "I should go."

Amanda nodded and watched him leave, he seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't work out why.

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine," Kelly protested.

Amanda moved the phone to her other ear watching the trees on the street fly by, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Mom, you just left the apartment," her daughter grimaced, "You saw me about ten minutes ago."

"But you're my baby," Amanda reminded her, "And I worry about you."

"It's a broken ankle and it was my own fault," Kelly sighed, "Look Mom, I know you're worried but don't you have a job to get back to?"

Amanda smiled, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Bye Mom," Kelly said pointedly.

"Bye sweetie, love you."

Hanging up her phone Amanda leaned back in the taxi heading to the airport. It was now four months since she'd moved into her apartment, she was teaching kids again a job she loved and her life was good.

Of course that was until Maria phoned to tell her Kelly had been in an accident. While she had been with all three of her daughters she found herself studying their faces for some reason. Something was bothering her and she didn't know what it was.

x

"Jack, I'm fine," Daniel was saying as Amanda strolled out of the elevator, she hadn't seen him since the day he'd helped her with her shopping.

"Hi," Jack greeted her, moving to help her with her bag, "Been away?"

"Yes," she smiled, "My youngest broke her ankle."

"Is she alright?" Daniel asked softly.

"She's fine," Amanda laughed, "She actually broke it leapfrogging someone at a party so don't waste your sympathy. You two look like you've had a rough day."

"Talking to him is like talking to thin air sometimes," Jack grinned slyly.

"Jack!!"

Amanda laughed, "I'll see you two some other time. I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Night," they chorused in unison.

As she closed the door she stopped hearing Daniel's voice again.

"Jack, I am perfectly fine," he snapped continuing their argument.

"What about…"

"Jack, Nick made his choice and he's staying where he can pursue his life's work," Daniel's voice was hard and filled with sarcasm, "Nicholas Ballard is out of my life. Again."

Amanda frowned at Daniel's statement; she knew that name. This was so frustrating and confusing. For years she'd been able to shrug off things like this, things that could be related to the life she no longer remembered.

And for the first time in a long time she wanted to remember it.

x

Daniel had finally managed to get rid of Jack so he could let off steam on his own. He was angry with Nick but he did feel slightly better that this part of his past was now resolved. Grabbing the remote he started to channel hop when everything went black.

"Not again," he groaned reaching blindly under the coffee table for the flashlight.

He heard a knock at his door and found Amanda standing there.

"I take that it happened here too," she said seeing him holding the flashlight.

Daniel motioned her inside, "It happens every so often. Have you any candles?"

"No, this wasn't in the brochure," Amanda frowned.

"Come on in," Daniel led her to he couch, "Do you want some coffee? The kettle just boiled before the blackout."

"That would be great," she smiled as she settled onto the couch.

Daniel handed her some coffee before setting up several candles to give them some light then took the seat beside her.

"I'm sorry that I upset you the last time we talked," Amanda told him, "I have a habit of saying things before my mind stops me."

"I do that sometimes," he confessed, "Usually when my mind is way ahead of where my mouth is. And it's okay, I just find it hard talking about Sha're."

"That's a beautiful name," Amanda said, "Very unusual, unique."

"Just like her," Daniel half-smiled for a second before looking back at her, "How's your daughter?"

"Using this injury to her advantage," Amanda laughed rolling her eyes, "Kelly gained her father's argumentative, conniving nature."

"What do you do?" Daniel asked hunting for a topic of conversation.

"I'm a teacher," she smiled, "It was something that felt I knew how to do."

Daniel frowned trying to work out her last statement.

Amanda shrugged, "About twenty-seven years ago I woke up in a hospital bed with absolutely no memory of who I was."

"You had complete amnesia?" Daniel asked amazed.

"Complete, total and utter," Amanda laughed, "I've never remembered anything other than my name and even then I'm not sure if it's my real name."

"That must have been terrifying," Daniel sympathised.

She nodded, "I was lucky that I made friends with one of the doctors at the hospital. He and his wife helped me restart my life and that's where I got the surname Hunter. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a Doctor of Archaeology, Anthropology and Linguistics," Daniel told her, "I work with the Air Force as a civilian consultant, as a linguist."

"How many languages do you speak?" Amanda asked intrigued.

"About twenty," he gave a shy smile, "I travelled a lot when I was a kid. My parents were Archaeologists so I sort of picked up all the languages used on the digs."

Amanda smiled, "Where are they?"

"They…em…they died when I was eight."

Amanda frowned that she'd put her foot in it again so she quickly changed the subject, "I've always been interested in archaeology, maybe where Kelly got it from. In fact I'm going to be teaching the kids about Ancient Egypt soon."

"My mother wrote a few I suppose they could be called diaries but they're aimed towards teaching kids how do things," Daniel told her, "She wrote them for me and I just got them. You could borrow them if you like, you might want to ignore the actual diary entries."

"That would be great," Amanda said jumping as the lights went on again, "Wow," her eyes widened taking in Daniel's extensive collection of artefacts that were placed around his apartment.

Daniel moved and blew out the candles before fetching the book for Amanda, "Here you go."

"Thanks," she took the book before giving him a gentle motherly kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you later."

x

Amanda handed her daughter the mug of tea sitting down beside her.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked picking up the book Daniel had given her

"It's a book my neighbour gave me to help teach the kids about ancient Egypt," Amanda explained.

"Let's see," Elizabeth opened it at a random page, "We discovered a new room within the ruins…"

"Danny kept trying to get Mel to take him inside so he could help explore," Amanda took over her voice far away, "Mel finally relented and carried Danny with him."

"How many times have you read this?" Elizabeth asked amused.

"I haven't," Amanda said stunned, "Pick another passage."

Elizabeth flicked through the book, "Okay. Danny is ill…"

"Neither Mel nor I have slept for the past three days staying with him as his fever rises," Amanda continued, "My Danny is only five and his brilliance shines I don't know what we'll do if we lose our precious baby boy."

"Mom," Elizabeth cried, "You must have read this before the accident."

"But how?" Amanda was in shock, "Daniel said it was his mother's diary, she died when he was eight."

"You keep saying he looks familiar," Elizabeth deduced, "Maybe you knew his parents."

"That does seem to make sense," Amanda mused.

"Ask him if he has a picture," Elizabeth suggested, "Mom, this is incredible. You've never been able to remember anything about your life before the accident."

"It's what I'll remember that worries me," Amanda said darkly before looking at her eldest child fondly.

Elizabeth was a sweet soul but had a sharp tongue when crossed. Her long light brown hair was swept up in a ponytail displaying her bright green eyes that showed her concern for her mother but her excitement was also there. Elizabeth had always been interested in what could be in her mother's past and the opportunity to find out more was too good to pass.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Daniel finally returned to his apartment. Amanda heard him and Jack arguing in the hall as usual.

"Well the floor show has finally arrived," she greeted them.

"Hey Amanda," Jack grinned.

"Hi," Daniel said, he grimaced as he turned grabbing his side.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked concerned.

"My appendix burst a few weeks ago," Daniel explained, "I'm still a little sore."

"Then I don't want to bother you with this," Amanda said before deciding just to do it, "But I was hoping that you might have a picture of your parents."

"What?" Jack demanded seeing the stiffness appear in Daniel's spine.

"That book you gave me," she explained quickly, "I knew it. My daughter started reading a passage and I hadn't even started going through it but I repeated it word for word."

"You think that you might have known them?" Jack asked; Daniel had filled him in on Amanda's amnesia.

"It's a possibility," Amanda said, "I've never had anything like this happen. This could help me unlock who I really am."

"I'll find you some pictures," Daniel promised.

"Thank you," she smiled at him squeezing his hand, "Now go and rest."

x

"Jack," Daniel said as his friend closed the door, "There's a packet of photos that came with the box the museum sent me on the piano. Could you hand them in to Amanda when you go."

"Daniel," Jack said softly, "You okay with her doing this?"

"If it turns out she knew my parents," Daniel told him, "She may be able to tell me some things about them."

Jack saw a hopeful light in Daniel's eyes and nodded, Daniel held his parents in such high esteem Jack knew that to get to talk to someone who knew them was something Daniel would grab onto with both hands.

"I am going to go get some sleep," Daniel murmured exhaustion showing in his eyes.

Jack was tired too. Saving the world, again then getting attacked by Replicators, again had taken it out of him. Daniel however had spent a week of worrying what had happened to them while trying to recover from surgery then having to give the order to blow up the submarine had taken it out of him. The moment Thor had beamed them back to the Earth Daniel had nearly killed himself and several other people to get to them.

Jack picked up the packet of photographs and left Daniel to get some rest promising to return in the morning with coffee.

Passing Amanda's door he knocked.

"Hi," she smiled staring as he handed her the photos, "That was quick. I didn't mean…"

"Daniel had them sitting around," Jack shrugged, "I am going home to sleep. See you later."

"Night," Amanda clutched the photos tightly closing the door.

x

Amanda settled onto her couch before gently opening the packet and easing out the photographs. The first one was of a small boy with a bright infectious smile sitting in the sand holding a clay pot.

"Danny," she whispered tracing the angelic face.

Shaking she looked at the next photograph and found she was staring at her own face. Quickly she moved onto the next photograph and her breathing quickened as she stared at the man in the picture.

"Mel," she whispered stricken, "Oh God Mel," tears filled her eyes at the memory of the man she had fallen in love with from the moment she'd met him returning. She cried for a few minutes before she took a hold of the photo of her baby boy when it struck her. He was next door, her little boy was sleeping next door to her and he had no idea who she was.

She started to laugh; she had no idea who she was until this moment. Moving to the mirror she looked at herself, Claire Amanda Jackson.

"At least I remembered part of my name," she said to her reflection.

Very gently she touched her own face, something she had done several times when she had originally woken. Finally unable to just stand there she grabbed her photo album and ran to Daniel's door knocking constantly.

"Alright, I'm coming," Daniel's sleepy, annoyed voice floated through the door, "Amanda?" he asked confused when he yanked it open.

She stared at him for a second trying to equate him with the child she remembered.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Daniel asked concern lacing his voice.

Shaking she handed him the album, "The first picture is me, taken the day I left the hospital."

Daniel frowned completely confused, looking down at the picture he dropped the album and stared at her in shock.

"Danny…" she reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away from her touch, "Danny…" she tried again

"Don't call me that," he pulled further back.

"Daniel, I know this is strange," she said softly, "But you have to…"

"I have to get out of here," Daniel closed the door in her face.

Sadly she headed back to her own apartment and continued to go through the pictures hearing Daniel leave the building.

x

"Jack," Daniel called as he banged on Jack's door trying to get his friend to answer, "Jack please."

Finally Jack wrenched open his door, "Daniel, I swear if this isn't urgent I'm going to injure you severely."

"Amanda's my mother," Daniel blurted out.

Jack stared at him before stepping out of the way letting Daniel inside. He put on the kettle making them both coffee before sitting down beside a fidgeting Daniel, "Spill."

"She came to my door and showed me her photo album," Daniel explained, "It was my Mom. The picture and the way she called me Danny. I can't believe this is happening."

"Daniel," Jack said softly trying to get him to calm down a little, "You have dreamed about this happening, right?"

"For years," Daniel admitted leaning back and staring at the ceiling, "When I was a kid I used to dream that it hadn't really been them and it was all a mistake. That one day I'd be able to see them again."

"Look, I'll go talk to her tomorrow morning," Jack told him, "And we'll get Janet to do some DNA tests. For your peace of mind and for mine."

"Thank you Jack," Daniel sighed.

"Now go get some sleep," Jack ordered him, "Cause we both seriously need to."

x

Early the next morning Amanda answered the knock at the door hoping, she sighed a little sadly as Jack stood there.

"Hey," he greeted her, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Jack," she moved out of the way, "I'm guessing Daniel went to you."

"He's pretty freaked," Jack said sitting on the arm of the couch, "Look Amanda…"

"Claire," she corrected, "My real name is Claire and I want to use it."

"Claire," Jack conceded, "I know you're probably having a hard time with all of this too but he's my priority. Daniel has gone through a hell of a lot in his life, more than anyone should and he is still the gentlest soul I know."

"Jack, he's my son," Claire reminded him, "And I have been gone from his life for twenty-seven years. I…I overreacted a little but I just remembered my husband dying and I wanted to hold my son, our son."

"I do understand Am…Claire," he told her, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I want to see him," Claire said.

"Let him have some time to deal with this," Jack told her, "The past few months for Daniel have been bad. Losing Sha're, some other stuff I can't tell you, Nick coming in and out of his life so fast."

Claire's eyes hardened, "What did my father do this time?"

"I really don't want to say," Jack shrugged, "Let's just say the old man is not on my Christmas card list. But I don't want anything else being taken from Daniel so I want to ask you to submit to a test so we can see if you really are Claire Jackson."

"You want to do a paternity test?" Claire asked with a slightly amused smile.

"Yep."

"When?"

"How about now?" Jack asked.

"If you think you can organise it then fine," Claire told him, "I'll get my bag."

x

"How's Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked as Jack stood in his office.

"At the moment he's pacing his office wearing a hole in the floor," Jack shrugged, "He's gone from freaked to silent to insane, I left Teal'c to watch over him. Claire is in the infirmary being kept company by Carter."

"Is Dr Fraiser ready to do the tests?"

Jack nodded, "Thanks for letting me do this here."

"Jack, you're not the only one who's protective of Dr Jackson," Hammond reminded him, "Besides he needs something good to happen for him, after the past few months."

Jack turned to go but turned back, "By the way Dr Claire Jackson was a very respected archaeologist as well as a good linguist. Just thought I'd mention that."

"I'll keep that in mind Colonel," Hammond smiled, "Go see if she's real."

Jack found Claire sitting with Janet and Sam waiting silently. Daniel walked in not long after his arms wrapped around himself tightly with Teal'c as his silent shadow.

"Danny," Claire moved to him.

"I can't," Daniel stepped away from her, "Not till I've been told this is real. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Claire whispered before turning to Janet, "Can we do this test now?"

"Just grab a seat and we'll do this," Janet told her.

x

"Okay," Janet said walking into the room where SG1, Claire and Hammond were waiting.

"Janet, come on," Jack said impatiently.

Daniel moved to stand in front of Janet as Claire moved beside him.

"Well hug your mother Daniel," Janet told him.

"Really?" Daniel asked his eyes wide with hope.

"Standing beside you is Dr Claire Jackson," Janet told him with a smile.

Daniel turned to Claire, "I'm sorry, I just…"

Claire reached out and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close, "Sh Danny."

Jack motioned to the others they should leave smiling slightly as he could see Daniel relaxing against his mother his shoulders shaking as he cried. Jack quietly closed the door leaving them alone.


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad (the hardest working beta ever) for betaing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted more.

This was originally going to be one long story but I decided to break it up. There is more to come.

* * *

I'm sorry," Daniel whispered when he finally managed to look up from his mother's embrace.

"Danny, of course you were upset and as Jack put it freaked," Claire smiled gently wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

"How much do you remember?" Daniel asked as they sat down.

Claire frowned, "I don't remember much though it is coming back quite quickly but I remember your father and I remember you."

Daniel swallowed hard, "What about the day…"

"I remember we were setting up an exhibit," Claire said thoughtfully, "Standing under the coverstone, which was truly stupid," she took her son's hand and gently touched his cheek, "I heard you cry out, I wish I could forget that and then your father grabbed me around my waist. He threw me and the next thing I can remember is the day I woke up in the hospital."

"That must have been so scary," Daniel said, "Not knowing who you were."

"I just decided to get on with my life and until a few months ago when I moved here I managed to do it," Claire replied, "First seeing you and then the book you gave me, my own diary managed to unlock my memory and the pictures..." Claire stopped as she felt her eyes fill with tears, "And now I remember losing my husband and how much I missed of my little boy's life."

Daniel hugged her tightly; "You're grieving for Dad?"

"I never remembered so I was never able to and it feels like it happened only yesterday," she sighed, "But I have you back now."

They both turned to the door as a soft knock was heard.

"Yeah?" Daniel called.

Jack poked his head round the door, "I thought you two would like a lift back home so you can catch up somewhere above ground."

x

Claire tossed her keys down on the table as she and Daniel wandered into her apartment. She hit the button to check her answer machine before going to make some coffee for them.

"Mom," Elizabeth's voice came, "We're all booked on the same flight so we will just come straight to your apartment together. See you then."

Claire suddenly froze, the girls. She turned to see Daniel staring at the pictures of them.

"Your sisters," Claire smiled, "Won't they be surprised."

"They're coming here?" Daniel asked nervously.

"It's my…well the date I use as my birthday in a few days," Claire said before she smiled, "My birthday's actually in a month from tomorrow."

Daniel saw the smile cover her face, "You weren't that far out," he hesitated slightly before continuing, "But today is …"

"The day Mel died," Claire whispered, "The day you thought I had died too."

Daniel nodded sadly taking the coffee his mother offered him, "I guess its sort of fitting today's the day we found each other again."

"So," Claire took a seat, "Tell me everything about you."

Claire opened the door and smiled seeing her three daughters standing.

"Hey Mom," Elizabeth took the lead as usual hugging her mother before letting the others say hello.

Elizabeth wandered over to the couch and stared at the papers covering the table, "Mom, what is all this?"

"Archaeological journals," Claire replied.

"Why?" Maria asked, "I thought that was Kelly's obsession."

Claire grimaced, she'd have to tell them anyway and the sooner the better.

"Girls, take a seat," Claire told them, "There's something I really need to tell you."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Did you remember something?" Elizabeth asked eagerly, "Did the pictures of the diary writer help you remember?"

"Mom, before Elizabeth's head explodes please tell us," Maria rolled her eyes at her elder sister.

"Elizabeth's right," Claire told them, "I have remembered about who I was before my accident."

"How much?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Just about everything," Claire smiled.

Elizabeth jumped up, "Oh Mom, that's incredible. Who are you? What's your real name? What…"

Maria slapped her hand over her sister's mouth, "Let her answer the first few questions."

"Girls, sit down," Claire told them before perching on the coffee table across from them, "My real name is Claire Jackson. Dr Claire Jackson to be precise."

"Doctor?" Maria asked.

"Of Archaeology," Claire laughed, "I can almost remember about three of the languages I speak."

"You were an archaeologist?" Kelly squealed animatedly.

"What else?" Elizabeth pressed excited.

"There is one more very important thing you three need to know," Claire swallowed; this was going to be hard.

"You can tell us Mom," Maria squeezed her hand.

"It can't be that bad," Kelly added.

Claire took a deep breath, "Before the accident I was married. My husband died the day of my accident."

"And you've just remembered," Elizabeth sympathised taking her hand and squeezing it, "I'm so sorry Mom."

"That's not all," Claire told them, "We had a son."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Maria asked curiosity in her eyes.

"He…he," Claire smiled, "He lives next door."

"What?" all three yelled.

"No wonder you found him so familiar," Elizabeth enthused, "What are the chances that something like this would happen? That in the entire world the place you move is next door to the son you couldn't remember. When do we get to meet him?"

"He had to go to work," Claire told them, "So in a few days."

"Fabulous," Kelly grumbled.

"Enough," Elizabeth hissed at her sister.

"I know this is a shock," Claire told them, "Imagine how Daniel and I felt. Girls, Danny is my son and he is your brother, whether you like it or not he's a part of this family."

x

"What is your problem?" Elizabeth snapped at her baby sister when she got her alone, "Why are you acting like such a brat?"

"I am not…"

"Kelly," Elizabeth cut her off, "This isn't like Mom had an affair years ago and suddenly there's a kid. He's older than me, he thought she was dead, for Gods sake Kelly get over it."

"So, we're just supposed to welcome him with open arms?" Kelly demanded angrily, "As though Dad never existed."

"The divorce wasn't Mom's fault," Elizabeth fumed wanting to strangle her baby sister, "You don't have any clue what happened between them and blaming this guy for it is just stupid. You haven't even met him."

"You know something?" Kelly told her sharply, "I don't want to."

Elizabeth groaned as Kelly stalked away into the spare room.

"She's her father's daughter," Claire said coming over, "She won't believe her father isn't the guy she has on the pedestal."

"What about your first husband?" Elizabeth asked before suddenly grimacing, "Do you mind me asking about him?"

"No," Claire sighed, "Mel was…he was the sweetest person I knew but so passionate about the things he cared about. He loved his work, to dig and discover was what he lived for until he met me and we had Danny."

"How did you meet?" Elizabeth was a journalist to the core.

Claire closed her eyes, "He ran into me when I was in College but after that meeting I didn't see him again for a few more years. We met again at a dig and he asked me to have dinner with him, I refused the first few times but he was really persistent."

"You truly loved him," Elizabeth smiled.

"I know this sounds awful to you but I loved him more than I loved anyone," Claire gently touched Elizabeth's cheek, "I loved him more than I loved your father."

"Don't let Kelly hear that," Elizabeth laughed before becoming serious, "I'm looking forward to meeting Daniel though. I know Kelly is acting like a brat and Maria hasn't said anything but I am happy that you finally know who you are."

"Thank you," Claire hugged her eldest daughter.

* * *

"Daniel, you have to buy yourself a real car," Jack cried as they walked out of the elevator, "How many times has it died on you now?"

"I liked that car," Daniel protested opening the door to the apartment and letting them in, "But I guess you're right."

Jack stopped and stared at him, "You're actually agreeing with me?"

"You're hysterical," Daniel grimaced, "Thanks for giving me a lift home. I'm meant to be meeting my…my sisters tonight."

"Nervous?"

"Try scared to death," Daniel frowned, "I've never had siblings, I've always been an only child, except when I was in foster care but even then…"

"Breathe," Jack interrupted him, "Just breathe."

"I wish I could have either you guys as back-up," Daniel told his friend, "Or a zat."

"Claire's your mother," Jack clapped his shoulder, "They have to accept that. She isn't going to leave you again."

Daniel dropped his head, "That's the one thing I keep thinking is either this is going to be a dream or something's going to take her away from me again."

"Then hold onto this now," Jack told him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jack," Daniel called after him.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't want to stay for moral support?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"How bad could this be?" Jack tried not to laugh.

x

"Kelly's not coming," Elizabeth told her mother when she arrived at the apartment, "Mom, she's refusing to meet him."

"Because…"

"Because she's a little bitch," Elizabeth snapped, "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay," Claire sighed, "I'll have to talk to her but Daniel will be here in a few moments."

On cue the doorbell rang. Claire smiled as she opened the door to find two men standing there.

"Jack," she laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure he didn't chicken out," Jack grinned giving her cheek a kiss, "Now I'll get going."

"Stay," Claire told him, she had become very fond of Jack, "We have an extra place anyway."

Jack shrugged and stepped inside to let Daniel hug his mother, watching them Jack grinned it was so good to see Daniel happy.

"Hi," the young woman standing beside him said.

"Hey," Jack grinned, "Which one are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth," she introduced herself, "And you would be?"

"Jack O'Neill, a friend," he grinned shaking her hand.

"Elizabeth," Claire turned, "I see you've met Jack and this is Daniel."

Daniel gave a nervous smile to his sister who grinned back before stepping forward and hugging him. Jack saw Claire's eyes fill with relief.

"Well Maria is running late," Claire told Jack before sighing, "And Kelly isn't coming."

"I take it she wasn't too happy about this," Jack said.

"No," she frowned, "My youngest has taken this as a slight against her father."

Jack thought about that for a few moments, "How did she work that out?"

"I have no idea," Claire sighed again, "But at least one of my daughters is happy for me to find Danny again."

x

It was almost an hour later while they were eating that Maria arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised hugging her mother, "I got a call from work. They managed to lose a whole load of my files."

"Did they find them again?" Elizabeth asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, "After about two hours on the phone to them with me trying to visualise my office to direct them. Anyway I'm here now so where is he?"

Claire smiled, "Danny," she beckoned to her son.

With a deep breath and a encouraging pat on the shoulder from Jack Daniel stood up and went to face his second sister.

Maria frowned looking up at Daniel, "Whoa," Maria turned to her mother with a frown, "Okay, explain how he got to be over six foot and the rest of us are shrimps?"

Everyone laughed as Maria hugged Daniel, "You'll get used to me."

"I'm sure I will," Daniel smiled.

"Come on and get something to eat," Claire told her middle daughter.

"Great, I'm starving," Maria dropped into a seat beside Jack giving him a confused look, "Either Kelly had some serious plastic surgery or I've missed an introduction."

"I like her," Jack murmured.

"This is a friend of mine," Daniel said, "Jack O'Neill."

"Hey," Jack offered Maria his hand who shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Maria smiled before starting to eat.

x

"What do you do Daniel?" Maria asked him as they were sitting drinking coffee after dinner.

"I'm an archaeologist," Daniel replied, "I followed in my parents footsteps."

"Also an Anthropologist and Linguist," Jack punched his shoulder lightly, "You can boast Danny. As unassuming as he may seem, he is a genius."

Maria and Elizabeth laughed as Daniel blushed while Claire smiled proudly.

"Mom," Maria turned to her, "You said you knew three languages?"

"That I remember," Claire shrugged.

"Actually," Daniel interrupted, "You know ten."

"Really?" Elizabeth grinned, "See Mom all these talents you never knew you had."

"Daniel, you'll have to help me remember them," Claire smiled at her son.

"How many do you speak Daniel?" Maria asked.

"Well…" Daniel squirmed uncomfortably not wanting to isolate his newfound sisters.

"At last count twenty-seven," Jack replied for him.

"What are you two?" Maria cried in amusement, "A double act?"

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other with a grin.

"Actually there are usually two more in the act," Jack replied slyly.

"Now there's a show I'd love to see," Elizabeth shot back.

Jack suddenly grinned, "Well I have a barbecue about this time every year if you guys want to come? You'll get to meet everyone Daniel works with and hear all the dirt."

"Jack!!" Daniel cried.

"I'd love to," Elizabeth smiled, "And I think I speak for Maria as well."

"Definitely," Maria nodded.

"Excellent," Jack grinned rubbing his hands together, "This will be great fun."

* * *

Claire sang to herself as she cleaned the apartment starting when she heard the doorbell.

"Kelly," she frowned at her youngest, "I hope you have a good reason for not turning up last night."

"I was doing a little research," Kelly held up the folder she was carrying, "I thought you would like to see them."

Claire sighed in annoyance, "Kelly…"

"I've got to go," Kelly told her, "I'm going to see Dad."

Claire caught her youngest child's arm, "Just because I now know who I was doesn't mean I suddenly don't love you the same. That will never change."

"You should read what I found Mom," Kelly told her before gently kissing her cheek, "I'll call you when I get to Dad's."

Claire sighed and waited until Kelly had entered the elevator before closing the door. Picking up the folder she opened it somehow not surprised to find papers written by her son. Making herself some tea Claire sat down and started to read.

As she read each one Claire started to understand just how brilliant her son was, then she saw the one Kelly had marked in red. Reading through it Claire couldn't help but laugh, she remembered this conversation between Mel and Danny. Mel was frustrated by something he'd found that hadn't seemed to make sense when their five-year-old said maybe it was older then.

It was good to know that Daniel had never forgotten the theory he had made with his father that night and had built upon it although she knew how brave he must have been to actually stand up and recount his theories to others. Kelly was being vindictive and Claire knew she couldn't let her daughter get away with it.

x

Kelly sat in her lecture absently making notes when a name made her look up.

"These were two old friends of mine," her professor was explaining, "Dr's Claire and Melburn Jackson. They were unfortunately killed in an accident while they were setting up an exhibit."

Kelly stared at the picture, her mother with her first husband listening intently as he told them about several digs he went on with them and then the sad story of their death. The rest of the lecture was completely blanked out as her focus remained on the tale.

"Excuse me," Kelly said after the lecture walking towards her lecturer's desk, "Professor Mendel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Miss Walker," he smiled, "I always welcome questions."

"It's about the people you were talking about, the Jacksons."

"Of course," he looked interested, "What do you want to know?"

"You were saying they had a son?"

"Of course," Mendel smiled sadly, "Daniel, a precocious child, I saw him at the funeral and all his life had disappeared. Such a tragic thing to happen to a child of that age, of any age."

Kelly licked her lips trying to frame her next thought, "I read some of the theories by Dr. Daniel Jackson, I was wondering what you thought of them?"

Mendel sighed, "I have actually read all his work and everything he wrote had proof to back it up," he shrugged, "I may not believe in what he believes but I can't fault his research nor his intelligence."

"I have to go," she told him, "Thank you for your help."

"Kelly," Mendel called, "Why this interest in the Jacksons?"

"Family," Kelly answered cryptically before leaving.

Walking through the University grounds Kelly's mind was in a whirl. She had never really heard the full story of what had happened to her mother and Daniel's father. She'd never even met Daniel and she'd judged him, damn she hated feeling guilty. The weekend was almost here, looks like she needed to make another trip to see her mother.

x

Kelly stood knocking on her mother's door suddenly realising that calling ahead was usually the best idea.

"She's not in," a man said from the next door, "But she should be back soon."

Kelly turned and saw the handsome yet familiar young man standing there, "You would be Daniel."

He shrugged, "And you're Kelly. Do you want to wait for her? Or I could tell her…" he trailed off.

Kelly pursed her lips together in thought for a moment, "Do you want to take a walk?"

Surprise filled his eyes, "Give me a second," he went inside, grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving and locking the door.

"After you," he motioned her towards the lift.

They walked along the streets in silence finally Kelly turned to him, "I guess I've got you wondering why I asked you to walk?"

"A little," Daniel replied, "You've made it pretty clear you didn't want to meet me."

Kelly grimaced, "It really had nothing to do with you as a person. I'm sure you're a great guy."

"Why then?" Daniel asked.

"I always thought Mom and Dad were really happy," Kelly explained, "Then all of a sudden Mom's filing for divorce and moving here…"

"Kelly," Daniel cut her off, "I'm sorry your parents are divorced but mine died. I watched them die and was then rejected by my only living relative."

Her eyes widened in confusion, "Why?"

Daniel gave a slightly bitter laugh, "My grandfather decided he couldn't deal with a kid who was so traumatised he wouldn't talk for three months."

"I didn't know that," Kelly replied.

"Now you do," Daniel sighed.

Kelly stared at him, "Daniel I came here because I needed to talk to Mom about everything. I know I can be a bitch but I never meant to take it out on you. As for the divorce Elizabeth keeps telling me I don't know what happened so I have no right to be angry…"

"And yet no one will tell you what happened," Daniel finished for her, "You're the youngest and they want to protect you."

Kelly raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I get it a lot," he explained, "The people I work with are older than me, I've always worked with people older than me and they seem to think that I need protected when I don't."

"I take it you don't know…"

Daniel laughed, "I'm still having trouble with the fact my mother's alive and I suddenly have three younger sisters. I'm not probing into her marriage until I can deal with the fact she was married to someone other than my dad."

"I was in a lecture a few days ago," Kelly suddenly changed the subject, "My lecturer put up a picture of his friends and suddenly I was looking at Mom and your Dad. He told us what happened and in that moment I suddenly realised how much Mom had lost."

"What's the lecturer's name?"

"Max Mendel," Kelly saw the smile appear on Daniel's face, "I take it you do remember him."

"He studied with Mom," Daniel explained, "He used to tease me and let me help with artefacts when I was a kid. When I started studying myself he came to all my Graduations. I sort of lost touch with him after…"

"After you got yourself kicked out of academia?"

"Ow," Daniel grimaced, "You're well informed."

"I did a little research," she confessed looking a little embarrassed, "I guess I was being a bit of a…well…bitch really. I wanted to find things that could make Mom no longer want you."

"And now?" Daniel asked as they returned to the front of the building.

"I guess I could like you," she smiled.

"How about some coffee while you wait for Mom to get home?" Daniel offered, "And you can fill me in on my sisters?"

"Sure," Kelly grinned, "Except I don't drink coffee."

"And you want to be an Archaeologist?"

x

Claire knocked on Daniel's door to see if he wanted to have dinner with her. She stared in shock as Kelly opened the door.

"Hi Mom," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked shocked.

"I came to see you," Kelly replied, "And Daniel let me wait here and we talked and…he's not so bad."

"Oh Kelly," Claire hugged her baby girl, "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

Looking over she saw Daniel standing; Claire moved them over to him.

"Just trying to train the next archaeologist in the family," Daniel smiled, "Considering your dead, I'm a nut and Nick is…well…"

"Nick is what?" Claire asked sharply.

"Not well thought of," Daniel finished slightly lame knowing he couldn't actually tell her where Nick was now.

"Nick?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Your grandfather," Claire supplied, "The great Nick Ballard."

"Wait," Kelly cried, "Nicholas Ballard, as in the Ballard Skull."

"That's the idiot," Claire replied, "I've been hoping to see him for a chat."

"Ah," Daniel stammered, "That might not be possible."

"Why?"

"He's away on a dig," Daniel finished hoping it didn't sound as stupid as he thought.

"You're telling me my grandfather is Nick Ballard?" Kelly yelled in excitement.

"Once you know him it's not that great an honour," Daniel replied knowing he sounded bitter.

"No, it's just we were studying some of his work not that long ago," Kelly explained, "Wow, I get to boast."

"I wouldn't," Daniel warned her, "Nick isn't well thought of, like me."

"I think I still might," Kelly laughed, "Two famous archaeologists in my family. I think I can handle it."

"Well I was coming to invite you to dinner Daniel," Claire said, "How about I take you both out."

"Great," Kelly smiled.

"I can't," Daniel sighed, "I have to get to the base."

"It's almost five o'clock," Claire frowned.

Daniel shrugged, he had a mission today, "I know but meetings and so on. Look Jack's barbecue is next week Elizabeth and Maria are coming, do you want to come too?" he asked Kelly.

"Sure," Kelly smiled.

"We'll see you then," Claire told him kissing his cheek.

"Bye Mom," Daniel smiled as they left, "Bye Kelly."

"See you later Daniel," Kelly grinned.

Daniel smiled watching his mother and his youngest sister leave his apartment, for the first time in years he felt he had a family.

But one small thing was still bothering him.


	3. Part Three

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and great advice. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed for all the encouragement.

Any questions will be answered sooner or later.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're lurking outside my lab?" Sam asked as she found Daniel at the door waiting for her.

"I need a favour," he said, following her in.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sam asked taking her seat.

"Ever since I discovered my Mom alive, one thought has sort of kept intruding…"

"Daniel," Sam cut him off before he continued to ramble anymore, knowing if she didn't it'd probably be an hour before he hit his point, "What do you want?"

"I want you to check out why no one told me or even Nick that she was alive," Daniel explained, "I didn't want to ask Jack."

"Cause I'm a little more subtle," Sam laughed.

"And you can work a computer without constantly swearing at it," Daniel smiled back.

"I'll see what I can do," Sam promised.

"Thanks," Daniel squeezed her hand before leaving.

Taking a drink of her coffee Sam set aside her work and started checking out her friends' past.

x

"Doctor Jackson," Hammond greeted Daniel when he knocked on the door, "Come in. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping for some time off," Daniel said.

Hammond looked at him curiously, Daniel never wanted time off, "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"My mother wants to go to New York to visit where my father died and his grave," Daniel explained softly, "I want to go with her."

"Granted of course," Hammond told him instantly, "How are things with your mother?"

"Good," Daniel smiled genuinely.

"And her daughters?"

Daniel shrugged, "They didn't all hate me at first glance."

Hammond laughed, "Well give Colonel O'Neill all the details of your time off and make sure you're back for the barbecue. I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of your family."

"Won't that be interesting," Daniel murmured as he left the office.

Hammond smiled; he had become very fond of Daniel Jackson over the past few years and seeing him finally able to truly smile was something he'd never thought would happen.

* * *

Daniel stood back letting Claire walk slowly towards the exhibit that had killed her husband and took her life away from her. Reaching out to touch the wall that she now clearly remembered falling towards them she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Mom?" Daniel saw her shaking slightly.

"Its okay sweetie," Claire took his hand as he touched her shoulder.

"Do you want to go?"

"Not yet," she turned and smiled at him, "It's beautiful, I remember imagining what this would look like erected properly."

Daniel stared at it mutely.

"What?" Claire asked, seeing his discomfort.

"I hate it," he told her before turning and marching out of the museum.

Claire frowned in confusion; this wasn't like Daniel at all.

"Daniel?" she called following him out to the steps.

Daniel had sat on the top step and was watching the people walk by.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked taking a seat beside him.

"It killed you," Daniel whispered, "I can't see it as anything but what took my parents from me."

"Danny, I'm here now," Claire reminded him.

"After twenty seven years," his voice was bitter and angry, "You were gone for over twenty seven years, years that you have no idea what I felt. The places I was sent to, nightmares every night and the loneliness because you two were too busy with your work and it killed you."

Claire looked as though she'd been slapped, "Daniel you know how important our work…"

"Yeah important," Daniel snapped, "More important than the eight year old who needed his parents," he shook his head angrily, "I need to be alone for a bit, I'll see you back at the hotel."

Without another word Daniel was away down the street leaving her alone. Sighing Claire stood up and slowly started walking the streets.

x

She found herself in the graveyard they were planning on visiting tomorrow and she walked through the headstones finally coming to the one she had been dreading seeing.

_Claire and Melburn Jackson_

_Loving Parents._

"Mel," she whispered dropping to her knees and gently reaching out to trace his name, "What did we do? I always thought we took care of our son but we left him alone."

Claire closed her eyes hearing the scream her son had uttered when the wall had started to fall towards them.

"I haven't even heard where he went," she whispered, "I've been so selfish, expecting him to forget everything now I'm back in his life. I'm sorry Mel, I should have been more aware of his pain but I was so busy remembering my life."

"Oh I miss you so much," she sighed, "It's been such a long time since you died but it feels like just a few minutes. I wish I could go back and change everything. I'd never want to give up my daughters but I want to change all the pain Daniel's been through. Our little genius."

Lapsing into silence Claire let her tears fall.

x

Daniel paced the hotel room.

He loved his mother but the anger from his childhood, an anger he thought he'd lost was bubbling to the surface. It wasn't fair. He wanted to remain ecstatic that she was alive; he wanted to be so happy but then this deep-seated resentment that he never even knew he had suddenly filled him.

He jumped as his phone started to ring.

"What?" he snapped.

"Daniel we need you at the base," Jack told him.

"Why? I'm supposed to be off for a few days," Daniel groaned.

"Daniel, it's important," Jack told him, "Apophis."

That one word sent another surge of anger through him, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He packed his things as fast as he could before going to see if Claire was in her room. Finding she wasn't back he left a message for her at reception before hailing a cab.

* * *

"What's wrong Mom?" Maria asked as she watched her mother.

Claire had been antsy and annoyed since she'd returned from New York. Maria had come to visit for a few days before the much-anticipated barbecue; she had some things to tell her mother as well but had decided to wait till she was in a better mood.

"Nothing," Claire said as she moved a pile of magazines for the third time.

"Hey," Maria cried in annoyance as Claire took the mug of tea she was drinking, "Mom!!"

"I'm tidying up," Claire told her.

"And I'm still drinking that," Maria took the mug back, "What happened in New York?"

Claire sat down heavily, "I'm a bad mother."

"No, you're not," Maria replied with a laugh.

"I left Danny alone for all these years," Claire continued sadly, "We abandoned him when we stood under that stone slab. We didn't even think about anything but getting our discovery ready to be seen by the world."

"Daniel loves you," Maria reminded her, "He's happy you're back in his life."

"I let him down so badly Maria," Claire sighed, "I don't even know what happened to him after the accident. He told me about his studies, that he's happy where he works now and his friends but nothing about where he lived after the accident."

"Mom, you must have talked about it," Maria said.

"He was called back to work," Claire frowned, "After I returned from the graveyard he was gone."

"So you haven't discussed this with him?"

"Maria, he doesn't want to talk to me," Claire whispered sadly.

"Well we're still going to this barbecue," Maria reminded her, "You can talk with him then."

"You're a good girl Maria," Claire smiled at her middle daughter.

"And I'm bored," Maria announced, "I'm going for a run. See you in bit."

x

Jack fell back against the infirmary bed as he waited for Janet to start his post mission medical. They'd been sent on a rescue mission, only Daniel had the knowledge to be able to get inside the ancient prison while they had been dodging Apophis Jaffa. He wanted to sleep for a week but first thing was first.

"Daniel," he called to the man on the next bed, "You okay?"

Daniel smiled slightly, "The staff blast just grazed my shoulder, I'm fine."

"And your wrist?"

Daniel glanced down at his swollen and bruised wrist he was clutching to his chest, "I won't be playing hockey for a while."

Jack laughed slightly, "Carter?"

"My hair was singed," she called back, "Cheaper than a haircut."

"T?"

"I am completely healthy O'Neill," Teal'c appeared beside Jack's bed making him jump.

"You really need to get a bell round your neck," Jack grimaced at Teal'c as Sam and Daniel smiled.

"Well with the exception of Daniel's wrist and of course Sam's hair you are all perfectly healthy," Janet joined them, "Sorry Colonel you're not getting out of the barbecue."

"Are you kidding?" Jack cried, "All three of Daniel's sisters and his mother. I have so much blackmail material."

Janet smiled as Daniel groaned.

"Okay, you three can go and start your debriefing," Janet told Jack, Sam and Teal'c, "Daniel, I'll just wrap your wrist and put your arm in a sling."

"Thanks Janet," he shrugged.

After the other three had left Janet gently fixed his wrist, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, "Just…"

"Just?"

"I left my mother in New York," Daniel confessed, "I just left her a note at reception and didn't wait to talk to her."

"You think she'll be angry with you?" Janet asked confused.

"No," Daniel shrugged, "I don't know. I'm kinda tired Janet. Can we get this done so I can go home?"

Janet grinned, "I'm all done. Here are some painkillers, please take them," she smiled at him, "Go do your briefing, then go home and I'll see you at the barbecue."

Daniel bounced off the bed his right wrist resting in the sling; he slid the bottle of painkillers into the sling and headed up to join the rest of his team.

* * *

"Maria?"

Daniel was surprised to find her standing in the hall stretching her legs out.

"What the hell happened to you?" she cried seeing his arm in the sling.

"Oh," Daniel gave a half smile, "An electrical power outlet exploded next to me. I dived and landed on my wrist."

It was almost true, Daniel thought.

"So what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"I've got a few days off so I thought I'd spend some time with Mom," Maria shrugged, "Elizabeth and Kelly will be here tomorrow for Jack's 'gathering'."

"Is Mom in?" Daniel asked not sure what answer he wanted to hear.

"Nah, she's meeting with some of her friends from work," Maria shrugged, "She should be back in a while."

"Good," Daniel shrugged opening the door to his apartment, "Want something to drink?"

"How about we go for an ice-cream?" Maria suggested.

Daniel smiled, "Great idea."

x

"You three all seem to be really close," Daniel said as they walked through the streets eating their ice-cream.

Maria shrugged taking another spoonful of her pralines and cream, "Ever since Elizabeth and I moved out we all became friends. When we were all living in the one house we fought constantly."

Daniel laughed eating his coffee ice-cream cone, "I can tell you're close to Mom, what about your Dad?"

"Not really," Maria chewed her lip for a few minutes, "I'm the disappointment."

"How?" Daniel asked confused.

"Well, everybody thought I was going to be a boy," Maria explained, "So when I wasn't Dad was extremely disappointed. He'd spent months looking forward to having a son and out I came."

"What about Kelly?" Daniel asked, "Wasn't he disappointed she wasn't a boy?"

"No," Maria rolled his eyes, "Kelly is Daddy's baby girl."

"Ow," Daniel sympathised, "And Elizabeth is the eldest."

"Precisely. She's the 'Golden Child'," Maria shrugged, "Then there's me. Middle child, constant disappointment."

"You're doing well at your job," Daniel said, "Surely he must…"

"Daddy wanted me to be a doctor," sarcasm flitted through her voice.

"Why?"

"When I was twelve I did a first aid course," Maria explained, "And I decided I wanted to be a doctor and help people. Dad for the first time ever said he was proud of that."

"So why didn't you become a doctor?" Daniel asked.

"Honestly, I don't like blood or sick people," Maria confessed to Daniel's laughter, "That and I also didn't want to work the hours junior doctors work."

"I can understand that," Daniel smiled.

"My best friend Alice, her dad owns the company I work for and one day when we were still in school as I was waiting for her I wandered through the office and watched them work," Maria smiled, "I've always loved drawing and seeing them working I wanted to design schools, playgrounds and hospitals. Alice's dad let me do work experience there and then he sponsored my University Degree giving me a job when I left."

"That's wonderful," Daniel said, "What did your father think about that?"

"Dad wasn't too happy," she sighed, "Gave me this whole lecture about sticking to my goals."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I think you did. You were twelve when you said you wanted to be a doctor."

"Doesn't matter to him," Maria sighed, "What about you at twelve."

"I always wanted to be an archaeologist and linguist," Daniel shrugged.

"Great, a perfect older brother," she teased.

"I'm not perfect," Daniel whispered suddenly feeling drained of all energy.

Maria looked at him concerned, "Are you okay?"

"When Mom and I were in New York," Daniel explained, "I got a little angry when we were in the museum."

"About?"

"She was looking at the thing that killed my Dad," Daniel's voice faltered for a second, "And saying how amazing it was."

Maria stared at him, "That's why she was so irritated."

"Irritated?"

"Well not irritated," Maria told him, "More upset."

"Because of me?" Daniel's blue eyes were wide with worry.

"I think everything is finally catching up with her," Maria soothed, "I mean in the past few weeks she's discovered who she really is, she's grieving a husband who died saving her life and she has a son who has thought her dead for the past twenty seven years and who she still sees as only eight years old."

"I think it's hitting us all," Daniel shrugged a thought suddenly coming to him, "How's your Dad coping with this?"

Maria laughed, "Nobody has told him yet."

"What?"

"Well, Mom hasn't talked to him since the divorce," Maria smiled, "Elizabeth doesn't want to get in the middle of it and Kelly doesn't really want to tell him."

"What about you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm waiting for the perfect time to spring it on him," Maria told him with a vicious grin, "Like his birthday, Christmas, Father's Day?"

"You hate him that much?" Daniel stared at her.

"I'd rather not get into that," Maria told him, "That's a conversation for another time."

"Sure," Daniel yielded to her request.

"Mom was talking about getting into her old line of work," Maria quickly changed the subject.

"She loved doing that," Daniel smiled, "To dig and discover. She taught me that with patience comes the greatest rewards."

"I guess so," Maria replied, "Though I usually find patience brings nothing but more waiting."

"This is sort of a depressing conversation we've stumbled into," Daniel sighed.

Maria laughed, "Okay, Mom should be home soon so let's get back."

As they walked back they fell into silence both lost in their thoughts.

"Maria," Daniel said as they reached the entrance to the building.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The talk, the ice-cream," Daniel shrugged, "Not hating me."

Maria smiled and squeezed his good hand, "I kinda like having a big brother."

* * *

Cassie dumped the bags she had been carrying in the middle of the kitchen.

"I protest," she told Jack in a perfect imitation of Teal'c.

"You lost the bet," Jack told her with a smile, "Pay your due."

"Mom told me Daniel's mother and new sisters are coming," Cassie said as she helped him unpack the groceries, "Are they?"

Jack smiled, "Yep. So you know the rules."

"I can't mention Hanka, the Stargate, the Gould or anything to do with the SGC," Cassie rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not stupid Jack."

"Did I say you were?" he grinned.

Cassie grinned back.

"Why all the smiles?" Sam asked as she arrived with Teal'c.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Daniel's family," Cassie said.

Sam nodded, "You're not alone. Okay, what do you want us to do?"

Jack tossed her a lettuce, "Salad."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Sure but I can't promise it'll be any good."

"Teal'c fire up the barbecue," Jack told him, "Cassie and I are sorting out the food."

"Of course O'Neill," Teal'c nodded and headed out into the garden.

x

Kelly glanced over at her sister, "Are you sure this is the place?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Daniel's instructions were very precise."

"What do you think of him?" Kelly asked.

"I like him," Elizabeth told her, "He's a really nice guy, kinda reserved especially when it comes to talking about himself. What about you? Have you changed your mind about him?"

Kelly smiled, "He's a nice guy. Did you know how bad it was for him after his Dad died and Mom lost her memory of him?"

"He hasn't told me anything about that," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Our grandfather wouldn't take him in," Kelly sighed, "He didn't speak for about three months after it."

"Okay," Elizabeth said decisively, "Let's see if anyone else is here."

They headed up to the door and Elizabeth knocked. The door opened and they both looked up to the dark skinned man standing there.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I don't know if we have the right house," Elizabeth said, "We're looking for Jack O'Neill?"

"He is in the garden," the man told him, "You are Daniel Jackson's sisters?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah."

He nodded to them, "Welcome, please come through."

Kelly and Elizabeth exchanged confused glances but followed him through to where Jack was holding court at the barbecue wearing an apron that said 'Don't Shoot The Chef'.

"Elizabeth," Jack grinned when he saw her, "And you must be Kelly."

"Hi," Kelly nodded.

"Nice to see again Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

"You've already met T," Jack nodded over at him, "Sam and Cassie are somewhere around here and Daniel just called. He's coming with Claire and Maria."

"Great," Elizabeth said, "I was wondering where Maria was."

"Grab a drink and relax before the hordes arrive," Jack told them.

Kelly laughed as both she and Elizabeth took a seat watching as people started to arrive.

x

Maria grimaced at the awkward silence in the car between her mother and brother. They'd both been very quiet since they'd met up. Finally they made it to Jack's house a plume of smoke rising up from behind the house.

"Either the barbecue's started," Maria commented as she parked the car, "Or the house is on fire."

"Nope," Daniel told her, "It's one of Jack's barbecues, that's perfectly normal. Come on."

He led them round to the back of the house where a good part of the SGC had squeezed into the garden.

"Daniel," Sam called seeing him and walking over to join them, "Finally."

"Hey," Daniel smiled, "Sam you remember my mother, Claire and this is my sister Maria. This is Major Samantha Carter."

"Hello again," Claire smiled taking Sam's hand.

"Major," Maria greeted with amusement.

"It's Sam," she grimaced shaking Maria's hand too, "Kelly and Elizabeth are over here having their ears talked off by Cassie."

Daniel laughed leading Maria and his mother over to join them greeting those that said hello to him.

"Daniel," Cassie grinned throwing herself to hug him.

"Hey Cassie," Daniel smiled at her enthusiasm, "I see you've already met Elizabeth and Kelly. This is Maria and my mother."

Cassie smiled at Maria before turning to Claire, "It's so nice to meet you."

"And you," Claire smiled at the teenager, "Daniel's told me all about you."

"And we were getting told all about you," Elizabeth said slyly to Daniel, "Cassie has loads of stories."

"How much am I going to have to pay you to keep quiet the rest of the night?" Daniel asked Cassie.

Cassie gave a smile, her nose crinkled in amusement, "You couldn't afford it."

"Cassie," Janet called from close by, "Stop pestering them."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go see Tea…T," she stopped herself using his full name seeing Daniel's raised eyebrow in warning.

Claire smiled as she watched the teenager, "A wonderful girl."

Daniel nodded, "Considering all she lost, she's doing great."

"Dr Jackson," Hammond appeared suddenly before Daniel had to explain his last comment, "I hope you will introduce me to these ladies with you."

"General George Hammond," Daniel said, "This is my mother Dr Claire Jackson and her daughters Elizabeth, Maria and Kelly…" he paused, "Is it Hunter?"

Claire laughed.

"Walker," Elizabeth answered, "Mom went back to Hunter after the divorce and Jackson after she found out her real name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Hammond smiled at them, "Dr Jackson," Hammond started speaking to Claire before he frowned, "This could get confusing."

"Then call me Claire," she smiled.

"Claire," Hammond continued, "Your son mentioned you have been studying up on recent archaeological works."

"I missed twenty seven years," Claire reminded him, "I feel I should catch up."

Daniel smiled watching Hammond and his mother talk; Hammond was obviously trying to feel out what her interest in joining the SGC would be. Turning to see what Jack was doing he noticed a strange man wander through the garden.

"Who's that?" he murmured.

"What?" Elizabeth turned followed closely by her sisters.

"Oh hell," Kelly muttered.

"What?" Daniel asked, "Do you know him?"

"That would be our father," Maria told him, "That's Adam Walker."


	4. Part Four

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone's who has reviewed and asked for more. Enjoy.

* * *

Adam Walker saw his wife and three daughters clearly enjoying themselves at a party. He'd come to tell his wife he'd forgiven her and was ready to take her back but hadn't expected his children to be here. Arriving at his wife's apartment he saw her leave with Maria and a man, who he assumed was dating his middle child then he followed them.

x

Claire followed Daniel's look over to where her ex-husband was walking towards them.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing here?" Claire snapped walking towards him the girls following as well as a few others.

"I came to see you," he smiled charmingly at her.

Claire grimaced, "And how did you find me here?"

"You followed us!!" Maria cried in realisation, "I knew there was a strange car coming up behind me every so often."

"You're not part of this conversation," Adam snapped back at her.

"And this isn't the place to have this one," Claire told him, "Adam, leave now."

"Not until you and I have talked," Adam told her.

"I think you should just leave," Daniel stepped protectively in front of his mother.

"Look I came here to talk to my wife," Adam growled at Daniel, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Her son," Daniel stated.

Adam's eyes widened in shock.

"Dad," Elizabeth said softly, "You should really go."

"That's a great idea," Jack joined them, "Since this is my house and these are my guests," he turned an icy look on Adam, "And almost everyone of us is Air Force with itchy trigger fingers."

Adam glared at Daniel for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and leaving.

Claire watched the retreating figure of her ex-husband before turning to Jack, "I'm so sorry about that."

"No problem," Jack told her, "Everyone show's over. Go back to eating and drinking."

"Mom," Kelly said softy, "Should I go after him?"

"If you want," Claire told her youngest child, "Tell him if he wants to talk to me then I'll meet him for lunch tomorrow."

Kelly nodded and kissed her mother before waving goodbye to her sisters, Daniel and Jack, heading after her father.

x

"Mom," Daniel found Claire sitting at one side of the garden watching the cleanup Jack was directing, "Are you okay?"

Claire sighed, "It's typical that Adam had to show up just as I was getting my life together."

"Should I have told him I was your son?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"He would have found out soon enough," Claire told him gently squeezing his shoulder, "To be honest I was hoping I'd have my memory completely sorted out before I had to face him."

"Why did you…I mean…" Daniel paused taking a deep breath, "Why did you divorce him?"

Claire took a deep breath also, "We stopped getting along," she replied before pulling herself to a stand, "We should help Jack."

Daniel frowned watching Claire as she walked away from him to help tidy up. He still felt awkward about asking about his mother's marriage and having just had a confrontation with the guy hadn't made him feel any easier about it.

* * *

"Where are you meeting Dad?" Maria asked Claire as she paced the room.

"That small café we had lunch when I first got here," Claire replied.

"Mom," Maria smiled, "You have your past now. He can't use that against you again."

Claire smiled at her before frowning, "Aren't you due in at work?"

"I've been meaning to tell you about that," Maria said slowly.

"What happened?" Claire asked worried.

"I got promoted," Maria grinned, "And relocated."

"To where?"

Maria grinned even wider, "Here."

"Maria that's fantastic!!" Claire exclaimed hugging her tightly, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You and Daniel were having a few troubles," Maria shrugged, "I thought it'd be better to wait till you could focus on it a little."

"Honey," Claire said, "I'm sorry you felt like you had to move out of the way for..."

"Mom," Maria cut her off, "I love Daniel. He is a great guy and I love having him as my big brother. I don't feel that you've pushed me aside."

Claire hugged her tightly before frowning glancing at the clock, "I have to go."

"Well don't say hi from me," Maria grimaced.

"Maria, he is still your father," Claire said softly.

"Yeah well we all have our little problems," Maria replied.

x

Claire fumed as she left the café.

Adam hadn't shown up leaving her a message that he had to go back to work. Claire knew he had done it on purpose and that just made her angrier.

"Dr Jackson?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Turning she smiled to see Hammond standing there.

"General," she smiled, "I'm sorry. I was miles away."

"It's not a problem," Hammond smiled back at her, "And call me George. General is a little too formal."

"Only if you call me Claire," she told him.

"Done and done," Hammond laughed, "Are you meeting someone?"

"Supposedly my ex-husband," Claire grimaced, "But he just called to say he had to go home for work. He's just trying to prove he's in charge."

"Well since you're alone, why not join me for coffee and we can finish our discussion?"

"That is a fabulous idea," Claire replied.

They re-entered the café she'd just left taking a seat next to the window and ordered coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire said the moment the waitress had left.

"Anything," Hammond nodded.

"What exactly does my son do for the Air Force?"

Hammond took a sharp intake of breath, "Anything but that," he frowned, "I'm afraid I can't discuss the work we do."

"Top secret," Claire grimaced.

"In a manner of speaking," Hammond replied.

"How did Danny get caught up in that?" Claire demanded, "He is definitely not military."

"A fact he reminds us of constantly," Hammond laughed rolling his eyes.

"How did he end up working for you?"

Hammond waited until they were served their coffee trying to phrase an answer.

"Have you heard about the lecture he gave a few years ago?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," Claire smiled, "The theory was cooked up when he was five."

"Really?"

"He was a brilliant child," Claire smiled thinking back, "Always able to think outside the box."

"An ability we have seen many times," Hammond replied, "Anyway that brought him to the attention of the woman in charge of our project at that time who was looking for a linguist. Daniel's credentials are numerous in that area so she tracked him down and he's been working for us ever since."

"I was wondering about that," Claire confessed, "But he's hard to pin down when he wants to avoid answering a question, very like his father."

Hammond laughed, "However he will give a lengthy answer if he's inclined to."

Claire sighed, "All this because Mel and I were stupid enough to stand under that cover stone. It's so unfair that happened when we had decided to take jobs in New York so he could go to school and have real friends."

"Did he know this?"

"No," Claire sipped her coffee; "We were waiting to surprise him by taking him to our new house. What is actually surprising is that Lucy didn't take him in."

"Lucy?"

"Lucy Gregory, she was a friend of mine from University," Claire explained, "She had joined us to help…oh my God, she might have been hurt by it."

"Major Carter is doing a little research into what happened for your son," Hammond told her, "Do you mind if I give her this…"

"No, please do," Claire replied, "I want to know how people thought I was dead."

She waited as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly phoned Sam.

"Major," Hammond said when she answered, "I'm talking to Dr Jackson's mother and she mentioned a woman by the name of Lucy Gregory was there when the accident happened. If you want to check out what happened to her," he tilted his head and a frown appeared, "You're father has lousy timing. Tell Colonel O'Neill I'll be there in about an hour."

Hammond turned to Claire, "I'm sorry but I have to leave. A pressing matter I can't delegate."

"It was nice to talk to you," Claire told him, "We should do it again."

"Definitely," Hammond smiled as he left.

Claire finished sipping her coffee as she thought wondering what had happened to Lucy?

x

"Are you living here now?" Daniel asked when Maria answered the door to his mother's apartment.

"Just visiting," she replied letting him in and taking the seat across from him, "Until I get my own place."

"What?"

"I'm moving here," Maria told him, "I got promoted. I wanted to tell Mom before I told anyone else."

"That's great," Daniel told her, "Is Mom here?"

"No, she's meeting my Dad," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Daniel heard the disgust in her voice but didn't want to push, however he didn't need to.

"You know you wanted to know why they got divorced?" Maria asked tentatively.

Daniel nodded.

"Well, it's kinda my fault."

"You?" Daniel asked looked perplexed.

"Dad over the years had a few affairs," Maria explained, "Mom knew but I think she was always unsure what she'd do since she had very little past beyond Dad."

"What happened?"

"Dad's latest affair was with someone I knew and when I called him on it we got into a huge argument," Maria's brown eyes filed with anger, "Mom walked in just as Dad…well…hit me."

"He hit you?" Daniel demanded his eyes darkening angrily.

"More like slammed me against the wall," Maria sighed, "I got a black eye and bruised shoulder. Anyone asked I told them I'd been on the old swing we played on as a kid. Elizabeth thinks the divorce has to do with the affairs and Kelly doesn't even know about them."

"That's a hard thing to carry on your own," Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't tell the others the truth," she smiled at him, "Thanks for listening."

"I guess that's what big brothers do," Daniel grinned as she hugged him.

"You're doing great Danny," Maria laughed.

"Daniel," he corrected.

"Mom calls you Danny."

"She's allowed."

"What about Dan?"

"No."

"DJ?"

"No," Daniel laughed.

Maria laughed too, "I'll think of something."

"I have to go," Daniel said, "I was just coming to tell Mom I wouldn't be here for dinner."

"I'll tell her," Maria told him, "Daniel," she called just before he left.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell the others what I told you," Maria said, "Its Mom's choice to let them know."

"I promise," Daniel replied.

* * *

SG1 exited the Stargate and headed down the ramp where Hammond was waiting for them.

"Was it a successful mission?" he asked them.

"Yes sir," Daniel replied for them, "Y'Tilar is eagerly awaiting the arrival of the diplomatic team you send."

"Excellent Dr Jackson," Hammond smiled, "We'll debrief tomorrow morning, Dr Fraiser is waiting for you."

"Yeah I'll bet," Jack grumbled before grinning at Hammond and following the rest of SG1 down to the infirmary.

Hammond smiled before heading back up to his office. Half an hour later he looked up as Daniel knocked.

"Come in Dr Jackson," Hammond said.

"Dr Fraiser said you wanted to see me?" Daniel asked slightly confused.

"Yes, please take a seat," he motioned to SG1's archaeologist.

Daniel sat looking confused why he'd been summoned.

"While you were away we received a message from Kasuf," Hammond told him.

"Are they alright?" worry filled Daniel's voice.

"Yes," Hammond soothed, "He was inviting you to join both him and his son for the next week."

"Oh," was all Daniel could say.

"You are more than free to go Dr Jackson," Hammond told him, "As soon as you're ready."

"Th…thank you sir," Daniel stammered slightly, "I'll be ready to go in the morning."

"Of course," Hammond said watching as the young man left his office looking both stunned and confused.

x

Daniel wasn't sure how he managed to get from the base to his apartment without crashing the car but he did and he walked blankly through the hall to his door.

Please don't hear me, he thought silently to the door next to his.

Sliding the key into the lock he managed to make it inside locking the door. He numbly headed to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

How could he not have realised it was so close?

She'd been dead almost a year and he hadn't remembered?

"Oh God Sha're," he cried softly, "I'm sorry."

Tears spilled along his cheeks as the pain he felt overflowed, he'd been so busy getting his mother back that he'd forgotten the woman he loved with his entire soul.

"You okay?" Jack's voice cut through his grief.

Daniel spun to look up at his friend who was standing in the doorway, "How did you get in here?"

"Remember your appendicitis?" Jack asked, "When we had to break the lock?"

"Yeah?"

"I made a copy of the new key in case I ever needed to get in here in a hurry again," Jack explained.

"Oh," Daniel said, "Well I'm fine so go away," he turned away from his friend.

"Hammond told me," Jack told him, "If you want some company all of SG1 are on downtime…"

"No," Daniel sighed, "It's…this is for family only…the ones closest to her…a ceremony at…at…at her grave…"

Jack sat down beside Daniel and rested his hand on his friends shoulder seeing Daniel's very tight emotional control was about to break.

"I forgot Jack," Daniel cried, "I didn't realise it's almost a year."

"You've had a tough year," Jack reminded him, "It's only natural…"

"No it's not," Daniel yelled, "How is it natural that I forgot that about a year ago she was murdered in front of me?"

"Danny," Jack said softly, "With Apophis being alive, Nick and finding Claire again. God, Daniel you have had an insane year. And to be honest it doesn't feel like a year to me either."

"You know," Daniel's voice was almost a whisper, "I wake up every morning and reach for her…it's been years since she was beside me but I still do it."

"Are you wanting to go to Abydos?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Daniel sighed, "I love being on Abydos and Kasuf and Skaara but I don't know if I can do this."

"Let me ask you one thing," Jack said, "Would Sha're want you to do this?"

Daniel dropped his head, "When it was time for her mother's remembrance ceremony Sha're was so upset she cried herself to sleep in my arms the night before but she wanted to do it. She wanted to remember how much her mother had loved them all and how much she loved her mother," Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, "I have to go."

x

Jack knew leaving Daniel alone wasn't an option so while his friend packed a few things Jack ordered pizza. Unfortunately when the pizza arrived Jack answered and Claire appeared at her door.

"I didn't realise you were back," she smiled.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "This might not be the best time Claire."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, is that the…Mom," Daniel licked his lips nervously, "Hi."

"Hey," she smiled at him before frowning, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Daniel replied quickly, "Just packing."

"You're going away again?"

Daniel nodded, "I'm spending the next week with Sha're's family. She died a year ago."

"Of course," Claire told him gently, "I would like to meet them, if you want me to come with you?"

"You can't," Daniel said abruptly, "I'm sorry."

Claire stared after him as he returned to his bedroom leaving her and Jack standing.

"Don't probe," Jack told her, "He's having a bad time with this."

"I want…"

"I know," Jack interrupted her, "But you can't, not this time."

Claire stared at him for a few moments before she nodded.

"Danny," Claire said when he returned to the room, "I'll see you when you get back."

Daniel gave her a half smile letting her hug him tightly.

"I love you baby boy," she whispered before releasing him and turning to Jack, "Night."

"Goodnight," Jack replied.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

Elizabeth looked up at her friend and shrugged, "Going through the things Ace sent me.

"That was two years ago," Laura said, "You're just going through it now?"

"When Ace sent me it I just stuck it in the basement," Elizabeth explained, "I tripped over it this morning."

"You know he hated being called Ace," Laura laughed.

"I know. That's why I called him it," Elizabeth smiled for a second before frowning, "Kinda miss him."

"Why didn't he send Alison this?" Laura mused, "I mean she was his fiancé."

"All he told me was that he needed me to keep a hold of this stuff until he got back from Washington," Elizabeth said, "When he died I guess I forgot about it."

Laura reached in and found a CD, "Odd name for an article."

Checking the name Elizabeth shrugged, "Well Ace was odd at times," she placed it at her computer, "I'll look at it later."

"Then now can we go get food?" Laura asked.

Pulling herself to her feet Elizabeth brushed off her knees pushing the box under the table with her foot, "Let's go."

x

Claire rushed in hearing the phone ring grabbing it, "Hello?"

"Mom," Kelly squealed in excitement, "I got it."

"That's great," Claire said, "Got what?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Kelly asked confused, "I was sure I told you. Oh yeah I wanted to wait till I knew if I got it or not."

"Kelly, I'll ask you again," Claire smiled, "Got what?"

"I applied for a position in Chicago over the summer to work for a group of archaeologists," Kelly explained, "They're working on artefacts from the Tomb of Osiris."

"That sounds fantastic," Claire exclaimed equally excited now, "Who are you working with?"

"Dr David Jordan and his team," Kelly told her, "Have you heard of them?"

"Yes," Claire replied, "Though not sure where."

"Got to go," Kelly said, "I've got a class. Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetheart," Claire smiled hanging up the phone.

Almost an hour later as she was sitting reading a knock came on the door.

"Sam," Claire greeted her guest, "Please come in."

Sam smiled taking a seat and accepting the tea Claire offered.

"What can I do for you?" Claire asked taking the seat across from her.

"Daniel asked me to see if I could find out why no one knew you were alive after the accident," Sam explained.

"Yes, General Hammond told me," Claire said.

"Well, I found a few things," Sam placed her mug on the table and pulled some photographs from her bag, "The curator took these as you were setting up."

Claire flipped through the pictures smiling to see Daniel sitting with Mel looking over the plans.

"That's a great one of Daniel," Sam smiled, "But it's the next one you should see."

Claire flipped to the next picture; a wide shot of everyone working, and gasped.

"I wouldn't have recognised him," Sam said, "If he hadn't appeared at the barbecue."

"Thank you Sam," Claire said soberly, "Is this everything you found."

"No," Sam grimaced, "I managed to locate the doctor who treated you after the accident."

"Dr Hunter."

"Yes," Sam nodded, "I showed him the picture of Adam Walker and he…" Sam hesitated, "He said that when you originally arrived at the hospital they believed you to be Lucy Gregory. Before they could ask you if the name was familiar a worker from the museum arrived and told them that you weren't Lucy Gregory and he'd never seen you before."

"I'm going to kill him," Claire snapped, "That bastard. How could he?"

Seeing the angry tears fill Claire's eyes Sam moved and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Have you told Daniel this yet?" Claire asked, regaining her composure.

"No," Sam replied, "He's not back from seeing Kasuf and Skaara"

"Who?"

"Sha're's father and brother," Sam explained.

"Oh," Claire sighed, "Thank you Sam for finding this for me and Daniel."

"No problem," Sam smiled, "I'd better get going. I've got a plane to catch."

x

Jack grimaced as the doorbell interrupted his hockey match.

"Yeah?" he demanded yanking the door open surprised to see Elizabeth standing there, "Hello?"

"Hello Jack," she said coolly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he moved back to let her in wondering what was going on, "What can I do for you?"

"A few years ago a friend of mine sent me some things in case something happened to him," Elizabeth explained, "Something did."

"Really?" Jack asked completely confused.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied her eyes hard, "He was involved in a hit and run in Washington."

Suspicion started to rise in Jack's mind, "And this has what to do with me?"

"He was there to meet you, Colonel," Elizabeth tossed a couple of sheets of paper clipped together at him, "I want to know what happened to Armin Selig."


	5. Part Five

Author's Notes: - Thanks To Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. There's still more to come.

* * *

Maria checked the address in her hand against the house she'd arrived at, "This is it."

Since her promotion she'd been living with her mother who was making her feel like she was a kid again, not to mention the apartment was too small. The spare room she was sleeping in did not give her enough room to work at night so when her assistant had told her about a woman who was renting out a room Maria had jumped at the chance.

Walking to the door Maria hit the doorbell and waited, it was a really nice area with all the gardens neatly cut and all the flowerbeds were perfect.

The door opened revealing a blonde woman who was looking slightly harassed.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Hi, I'm Maria Walker," she introduced herself, "I work with Maggie."

"I thought you were coming," she checked her watch and sighed, "Now. Stupid clock is an hour slow. I'm sorry, come on in and ignore the mess. I've been cleaning."

"Don't worry about that I've spent time in my sister's flat," Maria smiled following her into the house, "I'm sure there are things growing in her sink."

"I'm sorry, I'm Sara," she laughed leading them into the living room, "Maggie told me you just moved here recently."

"Yeah," Maria took the seat Sara offered, "I've been staying with my mother and as much as I love her she can drive me insane very quickly."

Sara laughed, "Well the room I've got is quite large with it's own en-suite. I have a room that I converted into a computer room, which you can use if you need to."

"That sounds great," Maria smiled, "Anything else?"

"The kitchen is big enough so that both of us can cook at the same time," Sara paused, "There is one thing. There is one room I'd prefer you stay away from."

"Sure?"

"It was my son's room," Sara's voice dropped to a whisper, "He died several years ago and I…

"No problem," Maria told her, "When can I move in?"

x

Jack stared at Elizabeth who was staring angrily back at him.

"Armin Selig was killed in a hit and run accident," Jack told her.

"Really?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Jack snapped.

"The truth," Elizabeth retorted.

"I was talking to him," Jack said, "He walked across the road. A car came round the corner and hit him. It drove away and was never caught."

"Why did they hit him?"

Jack frowned, "You think I had something to do with this?"

"That article mentions you, it mentions Daniel," Elizabeth yelled, "I have read it and if it's true…"

"It's not," Jack replied.

"You haven't even looked at it," Elizabeth snapped again.

"He told me what he was writing about," Jack replied, "Look Elizabeth, I know this guy was your friend and I know you must have got a shock reading that with both my name and Daniel's in there but we work on Deep Space Radar Telemetry in the base."

"I don't believe you Jack," Elizabeth told him, "And I'm going to follow up on his article and find out the truth."

Without saying another word Elizabeth turned on her heel and left. Jack winced as she slammed the door before sighing, now they really had a problem.

* * *

Daniel walked down the ramp into the base and nodded a greeting to Hammond and Teal'c who were standing there.

"Welcome back Dr Jackson," Hammond greeted, "How was your week?"

"Fine," Daniel replied shortly smiling softly as Teal'c rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr Fraiser is waiting for you and then you're free to leave," Hammond told him.

Daniel nodded before heading to the infirmary. The past week on Abydos had been part wonderful part heartbreaking. He loved both Kasuf and Skaara, enjoyed being with them and felt relaxed immersing himself in the world he had been forced to leave.

But without Sha're there…

He had slept in their home, in their bed and without her there it made him want to cry but he managed to make it through the ceremony and the few days either side.

After letting Janet poke and prod him for his medical he headed to his office to catch up on emails and what had been happening over the time he was gone.

Checking his email he was surprised to find one from Kelly, he'd given her his address in case she had any questions for him.

_Hey Daniel_, it read.

_Well I don't know if Mom's told you but I'm working in Chicago with Dr David Jordan on artefacts from the Tomb of Osiris. It is fascinating and I thought you'd be interested in a few of the things we're working on._

_I've sent you pictures of the Osiris and Isis jars they have symbols on them nobody can translate._

_Talk to you soon._

_Kelly._

Intrigued, especially knowing who his sister was working with and hoping she never mentioned him to them Daniel opened the attachment and blanched.

"Oh great," he muttered, he really didn't need this right now.

Picking up the phone he waited for Hammond to answer, "Sir, we may have a problem."

x

"I have a problem," Jack announced as he entered Hammond's office where Daniel was already talking to the General, "Correction, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Hammond asked with a grimace.

"Remember Armin Selig?" Jack asked waited until they both nodded, "Well he sent a copy of his article to a friend in case something happened to him. The friend appeared at my door demanding what happened to him."

"Oh no," Daniel sighed.

"Wait," Jack told them, "It gets better. The friend is none other than Elizabeth Walker, your sister Danny."

"What did you tell her?" Hammond asked.

"That the story wasn't true," Jack replied, "And that I saw him killed in a hit and run. But she was pissed."

"This is a problem," Hammond sighed.

"I think she's going to do her own research on it," Jack shrugged, "But it's likely she'll challenge me with what she finds before she does anything else."

"Why do you think that?" Daniel asked.

"Cause Danny, all during the conversation she reminded me an awful lot of you," Jack smiled, "Guess you got it from you mother."

"So, we wait and see?" Hammond asked.

"Best idea," Jack replied.

"Then wait till we tell you why I'm here," Daniel grimaced.

* * *

Sarah Gardener let the sun warm her face as she walked through the grounds of the university.

"Excuse me," a young woman interrupted Sarah's musings, "Are you Dr Sarah Gardener?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Walker, a few years ago a friend of mine came and asked you a few questions," Elizabeth said quickly, "He was a journalist called Armin Selig."

"I remember him," Sarah smiled, "It's not a name you easily forget."

"He was killed in a car accident not long after he talked to you," Elizabeth explained, "And I want to get his final article published but some of his notes are hard to read. I was wondering if I could talk to you again."

Sarah nodded, "Of course. Come on my office is nearby."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled following on.

x

Kelly stretched her neck looking up and out the window of the library amazed as she saw who was walking across the campus. Gathering up her books she jogged over to join her brother.

"Daniel!" she grinned at him, "What are you doing here?"

Daniel smiled back fondly at Kelly, since she'd gotten over her resentment of him she had become very sweet and Daniel adored her.

"Did you know I used to work here?" Daniel asked, "I was wondering if you had been to Mike's yet. Then again it's been a few years Mike's might not exist any more."

"Mike's Deli?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah."

"It's there," she told him.

"Great," Daniel told her, "I'll buy you lunch since I haven't eaten since last night."

Kelly fell into step with him as they walked, "So did you see the pictures?"

"Yeah," Daniel said leading her into the Deli that he used to spend hours in, "Wow, this place is twice the size it was when I left."

They found an empty booth and sat down, Daniel grinned looking through the menu.

"What can I get you," the waitress asked before grinning, "Well Dr J. You finally found you're way back."

"Nice to see you Tracy," Daniel greeted the middle-aged woman, "You wouldn't by any chance remember my usual?"

"Serving you it almost every day for three years," Tracy laughed, "Of course I do. And what can I get you?" she asked Kelly.

"The Special Chicken Sandwich and mint tea," Kelly ordered.

"It'll be a few minutes," she smiled before leaving.

"I was a regular here," Daniel smiled before returning his attention to why he'd really come, "So what kind of work are you doing?"

"At the moment I'm just cataloguing," Kelly told him, "But the symbols, when I saw them I was just fascinated. Dr Jordan and Dr Rayner are going crazy trying everything they can to translate them."

"What do you think of them?" Daniel asked smiling at the waitress as their food arrived.

Kelly took a bite of her sandwich as she considered her answer, "Well Dr Jordan is brilliant and very fair-minded. Dr Rayner seems slightly resentful of something but I don't know what. Dr Gardener, she's a little haughty but not too bad."

Daniel smiled before grimacing, "You…you know I used to work with them?"

Kelly laughed, "That's it."

"That's what?" Daniel asked confused.

"Every so often over the days I've been here there's usually a discussion about 'him'," Kelly explained, "That's obviously you. From what I know of your theories and subsequent dismissal from academia."

"That's a nice way to put it," Daniel snorted.

"It would be enough to make them a little…"

"Pissed at me," Daniel finished for her, "And Steven never really liked me anyway. I would avoid mentioning me to them."

"Don't worry I intend never to say your name around them ever," Kelly grinned.

"In that case you're buying your own lunch," Daniel shot back.

The rest of the meal was generalities until they'd both finished eating; Daniel paid for the meal and checked his watch.

"I'll walk you back to the campus then I've got to catch a flight," Daniel told her.

x

"Thank you," Elizabeth told Sarah once she'd finished, "That helps a…" she trailed off as her eyes caught two people walking across the campus, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Sarah turned and her eyes widened, "Daniel?"

Both women headed down to where Daniel and Kelly were walking both laughing. Daniel turned and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth demanded angrily.

"I came to see Kelly," Daniel replied calmly before turning, "Hi Sarah."

"You know both…" Sarah trailed off, "How do you…"

"This is Elizabeth and Kelly Walker as you know," Daniel replied, "My sisters. Well half-sisters."

"What?" Sarah asked in astonishment, "How?"

"My mother isn't dead," Daniel replied, "It's a really long story and not one for just now. I have a plane to catch."

He turned to Kelly who smiled, "Thanks for lunch," she grinned before hugging him.

Daniel smiled at her display of affection, something he never thought he'd ever have from his youngest sister before turning to the eldest, "What about you?"

"I'll head back with you," Elizabeth told him icily, "I have a few questions."

Daniel managed not to grimace but nodded.

"Bye Sarah," Daniel said quickly turning and walking away with Elizabeth before Sarah could demand answers on anything.

"Are you going to tell me?" Elizabeth asked as they made it to the car he'd rented.

"Tell you what?" Daniel asked.

Elizabeth entered the car and waited until Daniel started driving, "About the Stargate program."

Daniel was exceedingly proud of himself for not giving any reaction of recognition, "The what?"

"Look, my friend was killed because of this article," Elizabeth snapped, "And I'm going to find out what the hell is happening."

Elizabeth turned to watch the scenery go by as they headed to the airport.

x

"General," Daniel said as he paced waiting for Elizabeth to buy a magazine, they were heading back to Colorado together, "I think we should explain to Elizabeth the truth."

"Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked placing all his concerns in those two words.

"She's asking questions," Daniel replied, "Following Armin Selig's notes and pretty soon it's going to end up with her getting hurt. I don't want that."

Daniel could hear Jack's voice on the other end of the phone but wasn't precisely sure what was being said.

"Colonel O'Neill has also suggested that we tell your mother and ask her to join us," Hammond said.

"That's a great idea," Daniel replied, "We'll come straight to the base."

He hung up just as Elizabeth reappeared.

"Elizabeth," he said, "Will you do me a favour?"

"Depends," she replied sharply.

"I've got permission to show you what we're doing in the base," he told her, "So you can stop trying to get the article published."

"Show me," Elizabeth said, "But I'm making no promises."

* * *

Maria stretched her neck looking away from her computer screen, "Okay, I need a break."

Walking downstairs Maria found Sara making some tea.

"Mind if I join you?" Maria asked.

"Of course not," Sara pulled down another cup, "I'm just about to watch a film."

"Anything good?"

"Mindless rubbish," Sara replied with a smile.

"In that case," Maria smiled back, "Perfect."

Maria dug out a box of chocolates for them and they settled down to watch the film.

"This is awful," Sara said after a half hour, "It's like a Soap Opera."

"You want Soap Opera," Maria laughed, "Try my family."

Sara hit mute on the television, "Really?"

"Well let's see," Maria grinned, "My Mom was involved in an accident almost thirty years ago which meant she lost her memory completely."

"You're kidding," Sara leaned forward amazed, "Has she ever remembered who she really is."

"Ah," Maria held up her hand, "You're getting ahead of the story."

"I apologise," Sara said with mock politeness, "Please continue."

"Okay, she met my Dad and had us three," Maria continued, "Dad had several affairs and after the last one Mom left him. She moved here and next door to a man who it turns out is her long lost son."

"That's incredible," Sara's eyes were wide completely caught in the story.

"He suddenly gets a mother and three half sisters," Maria laughed, "But no one knows why she was thought dead."

Sara leaned back in her chair, "You're right, Real Soap Opera material."

Maria laughed grabbing the phone as it rang, "Hello?"

"Maria?" a desperate voice asked.

"Kelly?" Maria recognised her sister's voice, "What's wrong?"

"I…I…I called Mom and Elizabeth but they weren't there," Kelly said.

"So I'm your last choice?" Maria asked.

"Shut up and listen to me," Kelly snapped.

"Sorry," Maria apologised, "Automatic reflex. Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Something strange is going on here," Kelly explained, "Dad was here to visit me and I can't find him now. I think I saw one of the other's eyes glow."

"Kelly, honey," Maria soothed, "I'll be on the first flight, okay?"

"Okay," Kelly whispered.

"Stay at your apartment and I'll be there as soon as possible," Maria told her, "I'll keep my cell phone on so you can call if you go somewhere else. I'll try and get Mom and Elizabeth and tell them."

"Thank you," Kelly whispered before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as Maria jumped up.

"My sister…she's scared…I have to get to her," Maria stopped, "I have to call Mom."

After booking a ticket on the first available flight Maria quickly dialled her mother's number, which rang out, Elizabeth's, which did the same and then Daniel's, "Damn."

"No answer?" Sara asked.

"None," Maria grimaced, "I don't have time to try again."

"I'll do it," Sara offered, "Do you want me to try and go to her apartment with the message."

"Great idea," Maria said, quickly she wrote down Claire's address, "My brother Daniel lives next door to her. Hopefully one of them will be in."

With that Maria grabbed her coat and bag before jumping in her car and heading to the airport.

x

"Daniel, I'd really like to know why I'm here," Claire said as they headed down into the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

"Mom, this is something that can only really be shown," Daniel explained glancing at Elizabeth.

"Okay," Claire nodded trusting her son.

As they exited the elevator Daniel led them to the briefing room where Jack and Hammond were waiting for them, the blast screens were down obscuring the Stargate from sight.

"Dr Jackson, Miss Walker," Hammond greeted them, "Please take a seat."

Claire took the seat across from Jack as Elizabeth sat across from Daniel.

"Okay, there are two reasons you're here," Daniel started, "Mom, we want you to work on this and Elizabeth, I hope if I tell you everything you'll realise why you can't publish that article."

"Then it's true?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Let me explain," Daniel took a deep breath and told them both about the Stargate and everything.

"Danny," Claire said very softly, "It's not that I don't believe you…"

"Incoming traveller, incoming traveller," the tech at the control's called.

"That's timing," Jack murmured hitting the button so that the Stargate was revealed just as the wormhole burst open.

"Oh my," Claire breathed as Elizabeth stared in amazement.

"Welcome back SG5," the tech called, "Debriefing in one hour."

"You don't think people have a right to know about this?" Elizabeth yelled.

"I think most people couldn't handle it," Daniel replied calmly.

"So when there were two ships poised to destroy everyone," Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with anger, "You just left us in ignorance?"

"What good would panicking people do?" Daniel asked.

"What makes you the right person to judge?" Elizabeth snapped at him.

"Because I have had my life destroyed because of the Gould," Daniel finally lost his temper, "You want to know what gives me the right? I have seen people I love hurt in more ways than one."

"Danny," Claire tried to placate him.

"My wife was taken by Apophis and had one of those things put into her," Daniel's eyes never wavered from his sister, "She was put through hell by that thing and when I found her again I delivered the child he forced on her. I had to give them both up that time. Next time I saw her the Gould in her tried to kill me and I watched as my friend had to shoot her to save my life. Then I had to give up the child again, he may not be mine but he was her's and I had to let him go."

Elizabeth was stunned speechless by his outburst.

"I lost her to the Gould," Daniel's voice became softer, "I know what I'm protecting people from."

Both women had tears in their eyes by the time he finished.

Elizabeth stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Daniel, "I'm sorry," she breathed.

When she stepped back Claire held Daniel in her arms as Elizabeth turned to Hammond, "You have my word. I'll kill the story."

"Did anyone else know about it?" Jack asked.

"My friend Laura saw the disk but she had no idea what was on it," Elizabeth replied still slightly choked up.

"Good," Jack nodded, "Come on, I'll take you guys home."

x

Sara frowned, this was definitely the right apartment but there was no answer.

"Damn," Sara grimaced; Maria had sounded so worried about her sister.

Digging through her bag she found some paper and a pen quickly scribbling a note when the elevator at the end of the hall opened up.

"I'll make us all some coffee," a woman said as she stepped out followed by a younger woman similar to Maria and two men, one who was very familiar.

"Jack?" Sara said in astonishment.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Claire Jackson," Sara replied.

"That's me," Claire said, "What can I do for you?"

"Your daughter Maria is renting a room from me," Sara explained quickly, "Earlier tonight your other daughter Kelly called quite distressed."

Claire looked horrified, "Do you know…"

"All I know is that Maria flew to Chicago," Sara interrupted, "And I promised to contact you."

"Thanks Sara," Jack said to her, "Danny call Hammond and get you guys booked on a flight."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sara asked.

"No thank you," Daniel told her, "We'll make sure Maria calls."

Jack took her arm and escorted her to the elevator, "You okay?"

Sara smiled, "I'm fine. Bye Jack."

"Bye," he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting her step in and the doors close.

"Daniel?" Jack called rejoining them.

"I've called Hammond," Daniel reported, "He's got a plane waiting for us, Sam's going to meet us there. Jack, those jars…"

"I know Daniel," Jack turned to Claire and Elizabeth, "The only reason you two are coming is cause I'm not in the mood for a fight. If this is dangerous you stay back and do as I say. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Let's go," Daniel said following them as they headed back to the elevator, "Please don't let this be Gould's," he added silently, "I can't lose them, I won't."


	6. Part Six

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Sorry if anyone feels I'm not fleshing out all the characters but I've got a large cast to work with and it's kinda hard to let them all have the spotlight.

Next part is in progress.

* * *

Maria knocked and waited, frowning as no answer came.

"Kelly?" she called impatiently, "It's me. Come on open up."

Finally the door opened a crack, "Maria?"

"No, it's the Ghost Of Christmas Past," she retorted, "Of course it's me. Let me in."

The door opened and Kelly instantly wrapped her arms tightly around her sister.

"Kelly honey," Maria looked confused, "Let's go inside and you can tell me what happened."

Kelly nodded and led Maria into her small apartment. Maria frowned at her baby sister's idea of cleanliness but now wasn't the time for that conversation. Finding a clear chair Maria sat down.

"Okay, you said Dad was here?" she asked.

Kelly nodded, "He came to visit me, I think to find out more about Daniel. We were meant to meet at the University for dinner but I was running late. When I got there, the only person in the office was Doctor Gardener; I was about to ask if she'd seen Dad when I saw her turn. Her eyes glowed."

"Glowed?" Maria asked incredulously.

"I'm not making this up," Kelly snapped at her.

"I didn't say that," Maria soothed, "But you have to admit it's kinda strange."

"I know," Kelly took in a shuddering breath, "I…I just kept trying to call Dad but he wouldn't answer. Then I called Mom but her phone just kept ringing and then Elizabeth's cell is switched off."

"Kelly, the woman I'm renting from went to see Mom and leave her a note if need be," Maria assured her, "Look, we'll go to the University tomorrow and see what's what. Okay?"

Kelly nodded softly, "Thank you Maria."

"No problem," Maria hugged her, "Now, I'll take the clean room."

* * *

Daniel sat staring out of the window of the plane as they headed towards Chicago. He hadn't meant to lose his temper when telling his mother and Elizabeth about the Stargate but Elizabeth's prodding had made him just snap. Telling his mother about Sha're had reopened the wound, though at least now he could let her meet Skaara and Kasuf. They'd been so pleased to find out that his mother was still alive and Kasuf ordered him to at some point bring her to Abydos so she could be welcomed into the family.

Jack frowned watching his friend's blank stare not very surprised when Claire sat beside him.

"Give him some space Claire," Jack told his friend's mother, "Sha're's still a raw subject."

"What happened to her," Claire stared at Jack, "It is just the most horrible thing…he's in so much pain..."

"Claire," Jack cut her off, "If you want to help him, don't make him talk about her."

"There's so much I don't know about my own son," Claire frowned, "And so much he'll never tell me."

"Be thankful for that," Jack told her, "Be very thankful."

x

"Hi," Sam sat beside Elizabeth after she got off the phone with Teal'c, "Are you okay?"

"Worried, confused, stunned," Elizabeth listed, "You know I was just tidying up my house and suddenly here's stuff a friend who died suddenly had sent me. I looked through it and found this article which mentions my new found brother and his best friend in the most incredible circumstances."

"It must have been quite a surprise," Sam smiled softly.

"You're not kidding" Elizabeth laughed glancing over to where Daniel was staring out the window, "I shouldn't have pushed him so hard," Elizabeth sighed, "It's my journalistic instincts, I just can't let things go."

"I think that's more a family trait," Sam laughed, "Wait till you're in an argument with your brother."

"Now Kelly calling for help," Elizabeth frowned, "She doesn't do things like that so it has to be important. I only hope she's okay."

"She doesn't do what?" Sam asked.

"Ask for help," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Kelly is very independent. I guess all three of us are, Mom always made sure of that."

"I think that's also a family trait," Sam smiled, "You can use the phone if you want to try and call Maria."

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed.

x

"Hello?" Maria asked as she answered her cell phone when it started playing the Indiana Jones theme tune.

"Maria it's me."

"Lizzie thank God," Maria sighed, "Where are you?"

"On a plane heading to Chicago," Elizabeth replied, "And don't call me that."

Maria smiled amused, "Kelly thinks she saw something really weird and Dad who was here to see her has seemingly disappeared."

"What did she see?" Elizabeth asked.

"Supposedly one of the people she's working with eyes glowed," Maria replied, "I know it sounds crazy but she's adamant she saw that. She's a little freaked."

"I'm coming with Mom, Daniel, Jack and Sam Carter," Elizabeth told her, "We should be there soon."

"Why the posse?" Maria asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Elizabeth told her, "Look, keep Kelly calm until we get there. Mom's sleeping so I don't want to wake her. Get some sleep yourself."

"I will," Maria promised hanging up and sighing, the news that there was a crowd coming made her feel much better. She just wasn't sure why.

* * *

"Welcome Jacob Carter," Teal'c greeted him as he walked down the ramp.

"Teal'c, George," Jacob nodded, "What's going on?"

"We need a little Tok'ra assistance," Teal'c explained, "We believe there may be a Goa'uld in Chicago."

"Jake, we feel a Tok'ra presence would be helpful," Hammond told him, "There's a plane waiting to take you both to meet up with the rest of the team."

"Sure," Jacob shrugged following Teal'c so he could change before they headed to catch the plane.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked after they'd taken off.

"Kelly Walker called saying she saw one of the people she is working with eyes glowed," Teal'c explained, "O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson along with his mother and Elizabeth Walker are already on their way."

"Wait," Jacob snapped, "Rewind. Did you say Daniel's mother?"

"Indeed."

"I thought his parents were dead," Jacob frowned trying to remember if this was right.

"As did he," Teal'c replied, "Over a year ago a woman moved next door to him, she had amnesia and a few months ago we discovered that she was in fact Dr Claire Jackson."

"And Kelly and Elizabeth Walker?" Jacob asked.

"Two of his three half-sisters," Teal'c told him.

Jacob took in a deep sigh, "I've seen you guys several times over the past few months, why did no one tell me this?"

"I believed Major Carter had informed you," Teal'c gave a slight shrug.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Is there anything else you lot forgot to tell me?"

Teal'c gave a small frown as he thought, "Not that I know of."

* * *

"Kelly, we are going to the University," Maria told her, "I am not sitting here waiting for the others to arrive."

"But…"

"Kelly. Move."

With a sigh Kelly left the apartment followed by Maria an amused smirk on her face not noticing as her cell phone fell out of her bag.

Walking towards the campus in the sun-drenched streets Maria smiled, "This is really nice here."

"Yeah," Kelly murmured in agreement.

"Which way are we going?" Maria asked waiting for her sister to direct her.

"Mike's Deli that way is good for breakfast," Kelly said hopefully.

"We'll go there for lunch," Maria replied, "Move now."

x

Kelly nervously opened the door to the office breathing a sigh of relief to find Dr's Jordan and Rayner sitting talking.

"Kelly," Dr Jordan said as she came in, "You're running a little late."

"That would be my fault," Maria interrupted, "I'm Maria Walker, Kelly's sister."

"David Jordan," he introduced himself, "And this is Steven Rayner."

Maria nodded politely at Jordan before turning and hitting Steven with her most winning smile, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he replied obviously dazzled by her.

Kelly managed to swallow her laugh. Despite Maria's exceedingly sarcastic and outspoken nature she could charm the birds out of the trees when she wanted to. She turned as the door opened behind her and stepped back slightly as Sarah Gardener entered the room.

"Since we're now all here," Jordan said, "Miss Walker, no offence but we are quite busy."

"I understand," Maria smiled, "Kelly, I'll see you later."

Maria turned and gave Steven one more smile before leaving.

x

Claire frowned as no one answered either phone she was trying.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"Kelly's not answering her phone and Maria's not answering her cell," Claire said worriedly.

"Doesn't Kelly have a cell?" Sam asked.

"Not at the moment," Elizabeth replied.

"Do we want to know why?" Jack asked.

Claire laughed, "Kelly can be a little careless at times. What do we do, we can't get a hold of them."

"Carter, you and Daniel go to the University," Jack ordered, "I'll go with Claire and Elizabeth to Kelly's flat."

Claire caught Daniel's arm before he and Sam left, "Be careful."

"Don't worry," he kissed her cheek, "Sam's a great shot."

x

"Nice digs," Jack said as they entered Kelly's building, "Where's her flat?"

"Next floor up," Elizabeth told him.

"You're worried about this aren't you?" Claire asked him, "About what Kelly saw."

"Glowing eyes can only mean one thing," Jack told them, "If the Gould did see her and I'm guessing they didn't otherwise she wouldn't have had time to call everyone, she could be in trouble."

Elizabeth shivered at the thought following on stopping as they saw a man standing at Kelly's door.

"Adam," Claire glared at him.

"Oh boy," Jack muttered, Sam had filled him in on Adam's involvement in Claire being thought dead all those years.

"Claire, Elizabeth," Adam said, "Are you here to see Kelly."

"You bastard," Claire walked towards him, "How dare you keep me from my son."

"Claire…"

"Since when did you start calling her that?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Kelly said it's her name," Adam shrugged.

"But you already knew that," Claire replied, "You could have told them who I really was at the hospital, you could have made sure my son had his mother but you didn't."

Elizabeth stared in horror at her father, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Mel was your friend Adam," Claire whispered.

Adam suddenly laughed, "Friend? I hated him. He always got everything. He had his perfect career, his wife, the genius brat."

"That 'brat' is my son," Claire glared at him again, "If you ever come near us you will regret it."

Jack frowned throughout the whole conversation his eyes drifted down to where Adam's right hand was hidden.

"Claire get back from him," Jack ordered pulling out his gun.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as Claire moved back.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded stepping in front of the two women.

Adam's eyes glowed as the Gould inside him laughed bringing his hand up readying the hand device to fire.

"Run," Jack snapped pulling them away and out of the building.

* * *

Maria smiled as she returned back to where Kelly was working sure her sister would be finished for lunch soon.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Steven asked coming over to her.

"I thought you were extremely busy," Maria said with an amused smile.

He shrugged, "So I'll play hooky for a bit."

Maria laughed, "Well I could use a guide."

"What have you been doing all morning?" Steven asked.

"Looking at the amazing buildings around the campus," Maria replied.

"Why?" he asked her confused.

Maria shrugged, "I'm an architect. I like studying buildings, it gives me ideas."

"Ah," Steven shrugged.

"You look sceptical," Maria laughed.

"I don't really see it," he confessed.

"And you call yourself an archaeologist," Maria rolled her eyes, "These buildings have been standing for years, they are pieces of history. The design reflects the period when they were built."

"Wow," Steven murmured, "I guess I never saw it like that."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Maria said blandly.

Steven smiled, "Would you like to have lunch with me? Before you decide to completely write me off."

"I was going to see if Kelly was free," Maria said.

"She's pretty busy," Steven told her, "Or she was when I left."

"In that case," Maria smiled, "I would…"

"Maria!!" Daniel interrupted her.

They turned to see Daniel running towards them with Sam just behind, Daniel caught Maria in a hug as Steven stared in confusion.

"You're okay," Daniel breathed in relief before letting her go.

"And you thought I wasn't why?" Maria asked.

"You didn't answer your phone," Daniel told her.

"My phone hasn't rung at all," Maria told him as she went to retrieve it finding it wasn't there, "Oops."

Daniel frowned at her, "Mom is going insane with worry."

"Mom?" Steven interrupted confused.

Daniel turned suddenly noticing Steven's presence, "Hi Steven."

"I take it you two know each other then," Maria looked at Sam for some sort of explanation.

Sam just shrugged.

"Where's Kelly?" Daniel asked.

"With Dr Jordan and Sarah," Steven answered, "Why?"

"Come on," Daniel said to Sam catching Maria's arm to make sure she came with them.

"Daniel," Maria snapped at the grip he had on her arm, "Hey, what is going on?"

"I'll explain once we have Kelly," Daniel promised.

x

Steven angrily followed on behind Daniel, the woman he'd brought with him and Maria. It was just so typical of Daniel to show up and ruin things for Steven with one single word.

As they reached the office Daniel marched in without knocking.

"Daniel?" Jordan stared at him amazed.

"Hello David," Daniel nodded softly before turning to his youngest sister, "Kelly, you okay?"

"Yeah," Kelly smiled at him.

Dr Jordan moved to see his ex-protégé in confusion at his sudden appearance just as Sam walked in. Sam grabbed Daniel's arm pointing at Sarah, "It's her."

Both she and Daniel pulled out their guns aiming them at Sarah.

"Daniel?" Sarah asked.

"Kelly get away from her," Sam ordered.

Still wary after what she'd seen the night before Kelly started to where her brother and sister stood, crying out as Sarah grabbed her by the throat.

"You shall allow me to leave or she shall die," Sarah's eyes glowed as she tightened her grip on Kelly's throat.

"Sarah?" Jordan asked confused.

"That's not Sarah," Daniel told him grimly, "Let her go."

The Gould laughed, "Isis does not take orders from slaves."

"Isis," Daniel frowned.

Steven managed to slip out of the room unnoticed moving round to the door just behind Sarah. It was usually locked but he had a key. Silently opening the door he noticed Maria's eyes widen seeing him behind Sarah.

Steven grabbed Sarah's arm allowing Kelly free who ran to her sister's arms.

"You dare?" Isis snapped twisting and grabbing Steven by his shirt easily tossing him at Daniel and Sam.

They went down in a tangle of limbs as Isis made her escape.

x

"Everyone okay?" Daniel asked as the three of them managed to get up.

Kelly nodded sniffing slightly.

"Yeah," Sam answered as she wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"I think so," Steven murmured as Maria knelt beside him.

"You're bleeding," she said grabbing a bundle of tissues from the table and pressing it to the cut on his forehead.

"That was a really brave thing you did," Daniel told him leaning down to help Steven up, "Stupid but brave."

"This from the guy with the gun?" Steven shot at him, "Leading to the question what the hell is going on? Ow."

"Sorry," Maria said trying to stop the bleeding, "He has a point Daniel."

His cell phone ringing meant Daniel didn't have to answer straight away, "What's up Jack?"

"We've just found the Gould," Jack told him.

"So did we," Daniel replied.

"Adam Walker," Jack said, "He's there?"

"Sarah Gardener's the Gould," Daniel replied, "Said she was Isis."

"Crap," Jack muttered, "Two of them."

"Apparently," Daniel sighed, "If she's Isis, I'm guessing he's Osiris."

"Let's all meet up and compare notes," Jack told him, "Hammond called to tell me Teal'c and Jacob are on their way."

Daniel sighed, "We've also got a few more additions. Dr Jordan and Steven were here when Sarah showed her new identity."

"We'll see you at the hotel then," Jack told him, "Meet somewhere that we haven't been seen by them."

"Sure," Daniel said hanging up, "Guys we're meeting the others somewhere else and we'll give you an explanation then."

Kelly nodded still shaking, as did Jordan; Maria however glanced at Steven before nodding.

"I'd better hear something that makes sense," Maria told her brother, "Cause this so far is not making any."

"I promise," Daniel told her.

* * *

Jacob looked up as the door opened and Daniel, Sam, Maria, Kelly, Jordan and Steven all trooped in.

"Dad," Sam smiled going over and hugging her father.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob grinned, "I hear you guys have had an interesting few months that nobody thought to tell me about."

"I thought the Colonel told you," Sam frowned.

"I thought you told him," Daniel said to Sam.

"Told who what?" Steven interrupted as Maria made him sit down.

"About my mother being alive," Daniel told him turning to Maria, "There's a medical kit in the bathroom."

Maria disappeared as Jordan took a seat beside Steven, Kelly started to pace as they waited for Jack and the others to arrive. When Maria returned she cleaned the cut on Steven's forehead her eyes continually drifting to the door waiting for someone to attack.

x

Jack finally arrived, he allowed Elizabeth and Claire in first Claire instantly catching her youngest in her arms.

"Kelly, honey," Claire sighed, "Are you okay?"

Kelly nodded still hugging her mother tightly.

"Daniel, Maria," Claire looked at them, "You two?"

"We're fine Mom," Daniel assured her.

"Though wanting answers," Maria said sharply as she finished fixing Steven's wound.

"In a few minutes," Jack told her, "First Daniel, Carter, Teal'c and Jacob I need to talk to you."

"Hey," Maria snapped.

"In a few minutes," Claire scolded her daughter.

Jack nodded thanks to Claire before he went with his team and Jacob into the next room.

x

"Jack, you said Adam Walker is a Gould?" Daniel asked starting to pace.

"Yeah," Jack frowned, "Claire and Elizabeth also saw it."

"Are they okay?" Daniel asked instantly.

Jack shrugged before realising Jacob was glaring at them all, "What?"

"Is there anything else you lot have yet to mention to me?" Jacob asked, "Just in case you all have thought the others have told me."

Jack turned to the other three confused.

"No one mentioned to Jacob Carter that Daniel Jackson's mother was alive," Teal'c explained.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack sighed, "Get over it Jacob, look we have two Goulds out there along with four civilians who had no idea about them now knowing about them. Any ideas?"

"I have none," Daniel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "We have to work out where they're going to go."

"They'll head for the Stargate," Sam said, "Hathor said she was drawn to it."

"So we go back to Colorado," Daniel shrugged, "We have to tell Dr Jordan and Steven something."

"Leave it to me," Jack grinned.


	7. Part Seven

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this part too.

* * *

"I don't know what you told the others but it isn't going to wash with me," Maria snapped, "I want to know here and now what the hell is going on?"

"Maria," Jack started, "I know that you're a little upset…"

"Upset?" Maria yelled, "Upset? No, I am way beyond upset. What I just saw was not normal; Kelly still has bruises on her neck, that woman threw Steven across the room with no effort at all and you lot aren't telling me anything."

"It's classified," Daniel told her.

"Its bullshit," Maria retorted, "Daniel, Jack, Mom…" she paused as she saw an unfamiliar man standing, "And whoever the hell you are…"

"That's my Dad," Sam supplied.

"I don't care," Maria snapped, "I am going home, I am going to have a shower get changed then I'll come back. When I want some answers."

Without another word Maria turned on her heel and marched out of Jack's house.

"She's a little annoyed," Jack murmured.

"No kidding," Daniel sighed, "We have to think of something to tell her."

"How about the truth," Claire suggested.

"No," Daniel shook his head, "We only told Elizabeth to get the article stopped."

"I don't think anything less than the truth is going to be accepted by her," Sam put in.

They all sighed.

Daniel had managed to persuade Dr Jordan to keep what had happened secret, the old man's affection for his former protégé meant he agreed. Steven was another matter entirely. Jack asked Steven to join them so they could explain then hit him with a zat blast. They moved the unconscious Steven back to the office and managed to persuade him that there'd been a gas leak and he had hallucinated it all.

Jack had then herded them all to the plane making sure Maria was guarded by Teal'c and not able to talk to Steven before she left. They hadn't said much through the entire journey. Claire sat with her youngest child trying to soothe her while Jack, Daniel, Sam and Jacob worked on a strategy for how to track the Goulds.

Then Jack had brought them to his house hoping to find a way out of explaining, barely able to get a word out before Maria's tirade.

Jacob walked over to the oldest woman in the room, "You know no one has actually introduced us. I'm Jacob Carter."

"Sam's father," Claire smiled, "Claire Jackson."

"Danny's mother," Jacob grinned, turning to the members of SG1, "How hard was that?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Get over it Jacob."

* * *

Maria slammed the door angrily.

"Maria," Sara appeared, "Is your sister okay?"

"Yes," Maria said, "She's fine, more or less."

"Good," Sara said slowly seeing the anger in Maria's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"You know," Maria turned to her, "I don't think I am. The most insane thing happened and they're trying to fob me off with it's classified."

"That's the Air Force for you," Sara shrugged.

"But what I saw…" Maria trailed off, "How did you know about the Air Force being part of this?"

"When I went to tell your mother she arrived with Jack," Sara explained.

"You know Jack?"

"I was married to Jack," Sara replied with a soft regretful sigh.

"And the Soap Opera continues," Maria rolled her eyes, "I know I was ranting at you and I'm sorry but it's just so frustrating."

"I know," Sara thought back to the time when she was confronted by two of her ex-husband and a clone of their son.

"I am going for a shower," Maria announced, "Thanks for letting me vent."

Sara smiled, "No problem."

Maria closed her eyes letting the warm water roll over her. She was furious with everyone at the moment. She was also furious that she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Steven, he was smart, good-looking and they seemed to click. When this was finished she'd think about going to see him again.

Once she felt refreshed she pulled on a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt and a pair of trainers, she grabbed her work cell-phone knowing she'd have to retrieve her other one from Kelly's at some point.

"Messages?" she murmured waiting for it to connect.

Brushing out her hair Maria listened to her messages mentally fixing out a list of things she needed to do while walking downstairs to apologise to Sara again for ranting at her. A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth as someone wrapped an arm around her trapping her arms by her side.

Maria struggled against the strength of her attacker managing to bite deep into the hand, which was pulled away angrily.

"Sara," Maria yelled, "Help!!"

Sara came running towards them seeing Maria struggling stopping as a blonde woman appeared too with a gun ready to fire.

"Run!!" Maria screamed as she tried to get away.

Sara turned and ran but as the gun fired she went flying forward onto the floor where she lay unmoving.

"No," Maria cried as she was dragged out of the house her last view of Sara was of the still form collapsed on the ground.

Maria was bundled into the back of a van and the door slammed behind her.

"Maria?" a familiar voice called.

"Steven?" she looked over to see him sitting one hand tied to the bar, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," he told her.

"What do they want with us?" Maria reached out to steady herself as the van started.

"No idea," Steven shrugged.

Maria sighed in frustration, "You're just a font of information," she closed her eyes trying to control the fear welling up inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned seeing the tears pooling in her eyes.

"They shot Sara," Maria whispered before seeing his frown of confusion, "Not that Sarah, the woman I was renting from. I think she's dead."

Maria started to cry unable to hold it in anymore. Steven reached out with his free hand and pulled her over to him, "I'm sorry," he whispered rocking her as her tears silently slid along her cheeks.

* * *

Jack frowned as his cell phone rang, everyone who had the number was in the same house as him who the hell could it be? Then he saw who was calling.

"Sara?" he asked answering.

"Jack," her voice was quiet and filled with pain, "I need you…Maria taken…shot me…"

"You've been shot?" Jack was on his feet and running towards the car, "Where are you?"

"Home," she murmured.

"Sara, hold on," Jack cried, "I'll be there soon, okay. Just fight for me baby, don't give up. I'll be right there."

Jack hung up and quickly dialled Janet giving her the address and what he knew. He jumped every red light narrowly missing three cars as he swung into her driveway. He was out of the jeep and ran into the house finding her lying face down on the carpet the phone lying beside her.

"Sara?" Jack fell to his knees beside her, "Sara?"

"Jack," she mumbled.

He gently turned her over pulling her into his arms pressing his hand to the gunshot wound on her shoulder, "I called the doctor and she's on her way."

"I'm glad you're here," Sara whispered, as he held her close to him.

"Colonel?" Janet's voice sounded.

"Here Doc," Jack called.

Janet appeared carrying her bag kneeling down beside them giving Sara a smile.

"Hi Sara," she said as she gently checked her patient, "I'm Janet Fraiser, just relax and I'll get you fixed up."

"Who did this Sara?" Jack demanded.

"Sir, this is not the time," Janet scolded.

"Don't know," Sara whispered, "They took Maria."

Jack's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about Maria, "Sara, what did they look like? This is very important."

"Man, dark hair," Sara told him her voice hazy, "Woman, blonde. He grabbed Maria, she shot me."

Jack blanched, "I think I know who it was. You did good baby, just rest."

x

"Oh no," Daniel breathed as Jack told him what had just happened, "Jack, I just got a call from Dr Jordan. Steven is missing. His apartment was trashed."

"Looks like we have two hostages," Jack said, he was pacing near where Janet was still fussing over Sara.

"There's something else," Daniel told him, "An amulet that was part of the collection is also missing."

"Significance?" Jack asked.

"It was dated as the same age as the Gate's cover stone," Daniel explained.

"Crap," Jack sighed

"I think they've got the amulet and gone to Egypt," Daniel explained, "I don't know why they want Maria and Steven."

"You're sure they would have headed to Egypt?"

"Dr Jordan is sending me some photos of the amulet so I can see it myself but at that age…"

"Danny, I'm going to wait till Janet's finished with Sara then I'm moving her to the base," Jack told his friend, "I'll see you there. And Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"Break this to your mother very gently," Jack reminded him.

Daniel sighed, "I'm not losing my sister Jack."

"I'll see you soon," Jack replied.

* * *

Maria couldn't stop pacing the room they had been pushed into.

"Please calm down," Steven asked.

"Sure, get me home and I'll be calm," she shot back at him.

They both jumped as the door opened and Adam walked in.

"Dad, what is going on?" Maria demanded.

"I am Osiris," he told her, "Your father is no more."

"What?" Maria stepped back from him, "Dad?" she pulled further away as his eyes glowed.

"Where is the amulet?" Osiris turned to Steven.

"I don't know…" he trailed off as Osiris grabbed him by the throat lifting him.

"Stop it," Maria cried trying to get Steven free only for Osiris to throw her against the wall.

"Where is the amulet?" Osiris asked again.

"Egypt," Steven managed to say, "I sent it to a friend there."

Osiris dropped him, "Then we shall be heading to Egypt."

x

"What's the amulet?" Maria asked; they were now in the back of a cargo plane Osiris had commandeered.

"It's part of the collection," Steven murmured not looking at her.

"What's so special about it?"

"It sort of proves Daniel's theories," Steven kept his eyes down.

"And why is it not with the rest of the collection?" Maria glared at him.

"I…em…I…"

"You stole it?" Maria snapped, "Of all the idiotic, brain-dead things to do. Why?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to make the discovery," Steven told her, "Do you have any idea what it's like living in Daniel's shadow? Knowing the only reason I have my job is because the 'Golden Boy' left?"

"How petty and small minded can you get?" Maria yelled, "Thank you so much. We're going to die cause you have an inferiority complex."

"It's not…"

"Yes it is," Maria fumed.

"I'm really sorry," Steven sighed, "If I could change this I would."

"I know," Maria dropped her head to rest on her knees dejectedly, "I wish this was over, whatever they're going to do I wish they'd get on with it."

Steven moved round to sit beside her, "We'll get through this."

* * *

"Mom," Daniel said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Will they hurt her?" Claire demanded as she sat in Daniel's office.

"I…I don't know," Daniel replied sadly, "We don't know why they took her to begin with."

Claire started to pace, "This is too much."

"Mom, I promise you I'm going to do whatever I have to do to get her back," Daniel whispered, "I've lost too many people I love, I'm not losing Maria."

"Claire," Jack arrived to join them, "We have a few ideas for what's going on."

"How's Sara?" Daniel asked.

"Janet's got her fixed up and she's resting in the infirmary," Jack reported, "She's going to be fine."

"Good," Daniel sighed, "Look at this," he pulled up the pictures of the amulet he'd been sent, "Recognise it?"

Jack frowned, "It's like the middle of the hand device."

"Precisely," Daniel said, "Sam and I think it might be a key."

"A key to what?"

"That's what we're not sure about," Daniel told him, "It could be an armoury or a ship."

"What's the General say?" Jack asked.

"We go to Egypt," Daniel reported, "While Jacob, Sam and Teal'c get some Teltacs in place in case it is a ship."

"I'm coming with you," Claire said.

"Oh no," Jack frowned, "Claire, you can't."

"Jack this is my daughter," Claire argued with him, "I am not just staying…"

"Mom, we need you to stay here," Daniel told her, "I can't put you in danger too. Please stay here."

"If you don't take me with you," Claire told him, "I'll find my own way."

Daniel turned to his friend waiting for what Jack was going to do.

"Claire, you do what I say when I say it," Jack told her, "If I tell you to wait you do that."

"Of course," Claire promised.

x

Hammond frowned as Jack told him about Claire going with them.

"George this is my daughter," Claire argued with him, "I won't be left here wondering what's happening."

"Claire, this could get very dangerous," Hammond reminded her, "I can't allow a civilian…"

"Daniel is a civilian," Claire retorted.

"And he's been trained by Colonel O'Neill to handle situations like these," Hammond shot back.

"I lived in Egypt for several years," Claire told him, "And I'm sure I can still find people who will help me find my daughter. If I don't go with them then I go alone but I am going."

Hammond turned to Jack who shrugged having already lost the argument.

"Fine," Hammond sighed, "Give her a zat and teach her how to use it Colonel. And if anything happens to you Claire…"

"Don't worry," Claire smiled at him, "I won't come running to you."

* * *

"Dad," Sam asked as they stood waiting for the Stargate to dial, "What does Selmak know about Osiris and Isis?"

"Only that they're pretty mean by themselves but together," Jacob frowned, "To be honest I don't know why they'd take Steven and Maria."

"For possible new hosts," Teal'c suggested.

"That doesn't actually track," Sam said, "Why not just switch bodies and dump the other two? We know both Adam and Sarah are still the hosts there has to be another reason."

"Whatever it is I have no idea," Jacob frowned.

The Gate burst open.

"You have a go," Hammond told them.

Sam turned and nodded to him before all three walked through the Stargate. As they exited Aldwyn greeted them.

"I have the Teltacs waiting," he said as they reached him, "The Council say that we have to make sure neither Osiris nor Isis can leave Earth."

"That may be easier said than done," Jacob sighed, "Okay, Teal'c go with Aldwyn, Sammie you and me will take the other one."

"Oh goody," Sam rolled her eyes behind her father's back making Teal'c raise an eyebrow at her.

"Let's go," Jacob ordered, "Stay together and remember to be cloaked when we enter the solar system."

"They know Dad," Sam pushed his arm, "Let's go."

x

Claire sat beside Daniel on the flight as Jack made calls trying to get a clearer location on the Goulds.

"Since you told me what you do I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it," Claire said, "Or about what you told me about your wife."

"Mom," Daniel sighed, "Please don't, not just now."

"Can I at least ask about her family," Claire said, "You went to visit them not that long ago."

Daniel smiled slightly, "Kasuf told me he wants to meet you as soon as possible. He is sort of…he always treated me…"

"Like you were his own son," Claire smiled.

Daniel ducked his eyes, "I'll never forget Dad but after so long…Kasuf was like a father to me. Skaara is my brother, I think you'll love them both."

"I'm sure I will," Claire gently squeezed his hand.

"You would have liked her," Daniel said softly after a few minutes silence, "Sha're, she was so sweet, so gentle but so smart. She made me laugh and she teased me mercilessly, she had a quick temper but I knew how to soften her displeasure."

Claire laughed, "I'm sure."

"I wish you could have met her Mom," Daniel whispered, "I think you would have got on so well."

"I would have loved her Daniel," Claire hugged him, "Because you do."

Daniel buried his face against his mother's shoulder, "I still miss her Mom, I miss her so much."

"I know baby," Claire soothed, "I know."

x

Jack looked over to where Daniel and Claire sat. He knew from the expression on his best friend's face exactly what they were talking about. Jack started to dial the phone again waiting for Hammond to answer; he wanted conformation that Carter and Teal'c would be in place by the time they got to where they were heading.

He leaned back and watched Daniel, since his mother and sisters had entered his life he seemed to have become happier but with Maria in the clutches of two Goulds it was obviously stirring up bad memories.

"Yes sir," Jack said the moment Hammond answered, "Is everything arranged?"

"Major Carter contacted us a few minutes ago," Hammond told him, "They're waiting. How are Dr Jackson and his mother?"

"Coping," Jack replied, "Sir…"

"Dr Fraiser just reported that your ex-wife is recovering well," Hammond told him, "We'll be keeping her here until this is over and you've returned. Kelly Walker is also still in the infirmary. Dr Fraiser is reluctant to release her at the moment as well."

"Good," Jack sighed.

"Take care Jack," Hammond told him.

"Don't worry sir," Jack grinned, "You still owe me money. I'm not letting you out of that one."

Jack hung up almost seeing Hammond rolling his eyes, now he had to turn his attention to the problem at hand.

x

Maria shivered as they were forced into the pyramid; she and her father had never seen eye to eye but whatever was making him do this scared her. For the first time in her life Maria wanted her father to be standing there.

Steven had a nasty bruise covering the right side of his face from when he'd tried to stop Isis hurting the friend who had been holding the amulet for him.

"Why?" Steven demanded, finally finding his voice, "Why did you have to kill him? He wouldn't have said anything."

"Maybe not," Isis replied, "But I enjoyed it."

Isis walked over to Steven again and trailed a finger along his cheek, "My Lord are we going to kill these two soon?"

"No," Osiris turned and smiled viciously as Steven moved protectively in front of Maria, "I have plans for them. Both of them."


	8. Part Eight

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. Sorry it took so long but other things got in the way. Next part is in progress.

* * *

Claire watched Daniel fixing the tranquilliser gun while Jack fixed the other weapons they had brought with them. The professionalism her son had with the weapons was actually quite disturbing.

"Ready?" Jack asked them both.

Daniel nodded while Claire swallowed hard.

"Let's go."

Jack took the lead into the pyramid his eyes darting around looking for any signs of their targets. Daniel moved in behind him with Claire staying well behind them.

"Jack," Daniel called, "Look. There's an entrance."

"Well should we go see if anyone's home?" Jack asked.

"Not yet," Daniel replied, "Jack, the inside of that place will more than likely be a maze."

"So…"

"So, we could start wandering around and get completely lost," Daniel explained.

"What do we do then?" Jack demanded.

Daniel chewed his lip slightly before smiling faintly, "I have an idea."

x

Kelly sat cross-legged on the bed with one of Daniel's books resting on her knees; she'd had it open at the same page for the past hour. Her neck was still sore from when she'd been grabbed and although it was feeling a little better Dr Fraiser told her that she was to stay in the base infirmary just as a precaution.

In the bed next to her lay an unconscious Sara O'Neill, Jack's ex-wife and Maria's landlady her shoulder bandaged from where she'd been shot.

"Kelly," Elizabeth appeared suddenly, "How you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled, "Why are you still here? I thought this place was top secret?"

"It is," Elizabeth smiled before nodding over her shoulder, "But I have my very own shadow to stop me going anywhere I'm not supposed to."

Kelly looked over to where the young man stood unobtrusively.

"Cute isn't he?" Elizabeth smiled mischievously.

"Have they found Maria yet?" Kelly asked.

Elizabeth sat beside Kelly and shook her head, "Not yet honey," Elizabeth pulled her baby sister into a hug, "They will though."

"This is all so bizarre," Kelly whispered leaning into her big sister, "And scary."

"Kelly," Janet Fraiser appeared beside them, "Daniel wants to talk to you."

Kelly frowned confused taking the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey," Daniel greeted her, "Kelly, in any of the stuff you were working on with Dr Jordan was there any sort of map?"

"Ah," Kelly chewed her lip as she thought, "Yeah, I'm sure I sent you that as well as the photos."

"Good," Daniel sounded relieved, "I'm going to need you to use that to help us."

"Help you?" Kelly asked.

"Help them?" Elizabeth echoed seeing Janet shrug in confusion.

"Give the phone back to Janet," Daniel told her.

"He wants to talk to you again," Kelly said to the doctor.

"Daniel?" Janet asked.

"I need you to send someone to my office and get them to check my emails for the stuff Kelly sent me," Daniel explained, "And I need it put on a laptop so she can work on it for me to guide us through."

"Wouldn't one of the other archaeology staff be a better idea?" Janet asked.

"Kelly's already worked on it," Daniel explained, "Besides if she can do something for us to find Maria it might make her feel better."

Janet smiled, "I'll speak to Lieutenant Simmons. He's shadowing Elizabeth while she's on the base."

"Thanks," Daniel said, "I'll call back in an hour or so."

x

Maria shivered in the cool air drawing her knees up to her chest. She had absolutely no idea where they were now after they'd been pushed to stand in the middle of a drawing of rings on the ground before a bright white light had surrounded them.

"Cold?" Steven asked.

"What gave you that impression?" Maria shot at him before sighing, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I get sarcastic…almost all the time."

"You're scared," Steven replied, "I am too."

"What do they want with us?" Maria cried frustrated, "I mean why take us? I have no idea about what's going on, do you?"

Steven shook his head moving round to sit beside her, "No. I can't help but feel this is my fault somehow."

"It's not," Maria sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder as they huddled together for warmth.

"So…" Steven hesitated, "Other than looking at buildings, what else do you do for fun?"

Maria laughed, "Nice opening."

"Well we need to talk about something other than…"

"Our impending deaths?"

"You have a really negative personality," Steven told her, "You know that."

"Shaped by my experiences," Maria sighed sadly.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around her brother's office and laughed, "You know I never thought I'd ever find a place that made my office look neat."

"Apparently there's a system," Lieutenant Simmons told her, "But Dr Jackson is the only one who knows what it is."

Elizabeth laughed, "Have you found the files yet?"

"I think so," Simmons replied, "Just a few more minutes, he has so much in here all filed under picture 1, picture 2 etc."

Elizabeth smiled her eyes still flicking around Daniel's office her eyes resting on a photograph of a woman. Gently picking it up she turned back to Simmons.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Simmons looked up and his expression saddened, "That's his wife, Sha're. Since I've worked here he's had her picture sitting on his desk."

"She is beautiful," Elizabeth murmured, "I wish I could have met her."

Simmons turned to her, "Everyone within the base felt a part of us die when he lost her. Everyone wanted him to get her back."

Elizabeth looked at him confused, "No one knew her, right?"

"But we all know him," Simmons replied slightly annoyed, "Daniel Jackson is the best person I've ever met. He's smart and yet he'll help those who can't keep up with him, which includes most people around here. He remembers things people tell him about themselves. He's interested in people and that's why we all wanted to see him get his wife back. It would have been a victory for all of us."

Elizabeth gently replaced the picture on the table before changing the subject, "Have you found them?"

Simmons nodded, "I've got them on disk. We can go."

Taking one last look round the room Elizabeth walked with the young officer through the corridors again. He handed her the disks to hold as he got a laptop for Kelly to use and a speakerphone so they could all hear the conversation before they returned to the infirmary.

x

Kelly opened the files trying to find the one that Daniel needed her to locate.

"Got it," she smiled, "It's a map of some sort of base."

"Daniel should be calling back pretty soon," Elizabeth said, her mind still wandering over her conversation with Simmons.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Just something my shadow said to me," Elizabeth replied gently squeezing her sister's shoulder, "I'll explain later."

"Kelly," Janet came back over to them, "It's Daniel."

"I'm looking at the map," Kelly told him the moment Janet fixed the speakerphone.

"Good," Daniel replied, "Okay, we're at the entrance. Which way?"

Kelly studied the map, "Go forward till you come to a fork, take...em…"

"Take which fork?" Daniel asked.

Kelly's nose wrinkled in thought, "The right one."

"Okay Kelly," Daniel replied, "I need you to keep ahead of us and look out for any traps."

"Don't worry Daniel," Elizabeth told him.

* * *

Hammond stood at the door to the infirmary listening to Kelly and Elizabeth Walker and Janet Fraiser try to guide Jack, Daniel and Claire Jackson. Sara O'Neill was also now awake and listening in.

"General," Lieutenant Simmons greeted him.

"Is everyone involved in this?" Hammond asked slightly amused.

"I am staying well away sir," Simmons replied, "I made a suggestion and was shouted down."

Hammond chuckled softly before walking over to join the small crowd.

"Sir," Janet greeted him, "Kelly has almost got them to the main chamber."

"Do we know what will be waiting for them there?"

"No clue," Kelly piped up.

"Thanks Kelly," Jack's sarcastic voice came.

"General," Daniel ignored his friend, "We're not sure what's going to be waiting for us but we can handle it. There's no sign of either hostage though."

"Is that a good thing?" Sara said without thinking.

"Sara, you okay?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Janet is a great doctor."

"She's had a lot of practice on Jack," Daniel laughed, "Kelly, we're at the next junction."

"Okay, go straight ahead and then turn left but be careful," Kelly told them, "There's something that says about a trap but I can't translate it all."

"Okay," Daniel told her, "We'll get in touch after we get through it."

x

Jack moved slowly through the corridors Daniel behind him Claire following him.

"Be wary," Daniel told him, "The traps that were set were deadly."

"Daniel, you're a joy to be around sometimes," Jack grimaced, "Did you know that?"

"He's right," Claire told Jack seriously, "I've seen some rather horrible accidents happen at dig sites."

"Could you two please knock it off," Jack cried, "You're not making me feel very confident here."

"We're sorry," Daniel told him insincerely as they continued along, "Jack, stop."

"What?" Jack demanded as he halted instantly.

"You're about to hit a triggered floor," Daniel explained, "I can just see the stones that'll do it."

"How do we get across then?" Jack asked.

Claire dug through her pack and brought out some flat stones she'd picked up earlier.

"Why on Earth would you carry stuff like that?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Experience," Claire smiled handing him them, "Drop one on each clear slab."

"And how do I know which are safe?" Jack asked, clearly enjoying sparring with his best friend's mother.

"Daniel can see them so he'll guide you," Claire smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Colonel, we won't let anything happen to you."

Jack narrowed his eyes at them before sighing theatrically; "You do know I'll haunt you forever Danny?"

"So I'm stuck either way," Daniel retorted, "Let's do this."

x

Sara sat listening as Kelly and Elizabeth argued over the map. She was completely confused as to what was going on but she knew from the tone of Jack's voice over the phone that this was deadly serious.

Her shoulder throbbed from her wound, she'd never been shot before but remembered listening to Jack complain about a wound he received once on a mission. Once she'd woken up the doctor, Janet had explained they were searching for Maria and introduced Maria's sisters to her.

Both were obviously worried though trying to make light of it, it struck Sara how similar the three sisters were in that aspect of their personalities but the differences were also very apparent.

"Please tell me we're almost at the main chamber," Jack demanded when they called back.

"Almost," Kelly assured him.

"Good, cause having to spend so much time with the double act over here is getting on my nerves," Jack told them.

"Which way now Kelly?" Daniel asked, "We got past the trap."

"You guys okay?" Elizabeth called.

"Fine," Daniel replied, "Mom and I knew how to get past."

Sara chuckled at the smugness of Daniel's voice knowing he was saying that for Jack's benefit.

"You just have to go through the corridor in front of you and you're in the main chamber," Kelly told him.

"Thanks Kelly," Daniel told her, "You did a great job."

Sara saw a slight blush cover Kelly's cheeks at the compliment from her brother. Elizabeth saw it too and squeezed her little sister's shoulder.

"We'll be in touch," Jack said before they hung up.

* * *

Maria sat awake watching Steven as he slept. She couldn't manage to rest despite being absolutely exhausted. She was so afraid that she was never getting out of here, never see her family again as well as never knowing what the hell was actually going on.

The bruise on Steven's cheek seemed darker than it had been earlier; she was worried about him. He was trying to protect her from the two people who had abducted them, one of whom was in the body of her own father.

Maria had been going over in her mind everything that had happened over the past few days. Sarah Gardener and her father were no longer themselves. Something was controlling them, something whose names were Osiris and Isis.

She knew Daniel knew what was going on and she was beginning to resent him for it.

"That's not fair," she said to the empty room, "This isn't his fault. Though he could have explained what was going on, then again whatever he's working on is classified which means that it's probably very dangerous. So how is he working on it?"

Maria was pacing the room now as she mused over everything, "Jack, and almost every other friend he has that you've met is Air Force or part of the military in some way," she remarked, "Kelly somehow must have stumbled onto what was really going on that's why they all came to Chicago where something they were working on somehow got there."

Maria stopped, "This has something to do with the archaeological stuff they were working on. So where does that leave me?"

She stopped and looked down on her sleeping companion as she pondered her own question, sighing she leaned back against the wall and slid back down to a seat, "Talking to myself waiting to be killed."

Pulling her knees to her chest Maria rested her head on them, "Oh happy day."

x

Isis turned and bowed slightly to her husband and Pharaoh as he came into the room.

"Well?" Osiris demanded.

"I have the ship ready to leave," Isis told him, "Where are we going My Lord?"

"First thing we must do is discover the state of the Galaxy," Osiris told her, "We were banished, we must make sure that we stay hidden until we have enough power to take on the others."

"What about our prisoners?" Isis asked, "Can I not torture at least one of them?"

Osiris laughed, "Not yet my love."

"What use are they?" Isis demanded with a pout, "They have no knowledge of the Goa'uld, never mind which System Lord rules what. Why are we keeping them alive?"

"The woman is the child of my host," Osiris explained, "Through him I have discovered her talent is designing buildings. She shall design a fortress for us my love, one from which we can destroy those who dared imprison us."

"And what of the man?" Isis asked hopefully, "He is useless to us."

"Firstly," Osiris corrected her, "He shall be our way to make her work with no problems. Humans are notoriously softhearted and my host knows that she dislikes seeing people hurt for her. Also my love we shall need Jaffa to protect our children," his hand stroked her stomach, "And why waste such a strong specimen?"

"Of course my Pharaoh," Isis purred her agreement as Osiris kissed her, "Until we have recovered our sarcophaguses, playing with him would only result in his death."

"And a dead slave cannot serve us," Osiris smiled viciously, "You said we are ready to leave now?"

"On your word."

"Then we leave now," Osiris told her, "It is time for us to depart this miserable planet."

x

Daniel's eyes flicked around the bare room they were standing in.

"Well?" Jack asked as he also looked around, "What now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Daniel said with a confused look.

"Never mind," Jack groaned, "Okay, let's see if there's any clues around here."

"Jack, Daniel," Claire called, "Look at these."

Both men joined her looking down at the floor, "Rings," they said in unison.

"What?" Claire asked.

They didn't get a chance to answer as the whole room started to shake, dust filled the room and Daniel grabbed his mother out of the way of falling masonry.

"Lost you that way before," Daniel muttered to her.

"What the hell was that?" Jack yelled pulling himself off the floor from where he dived out of the way of more falling stone.

"Jacob, are you up there?" Jack called over the communicator.

"Of course Jack," Jacob answered, "What's wrong?"

"I think the Goulds just left in a ship," Jack explained, "Keep an eye out."

"Did you get Maria and Steven?" Sam asked.

"No," Daniel told her, "They're still with the Goulds so please be careful if you…"

"We're being fired upon," Teal'c's voice suddenly came over the communicator.

"Jacob, we have rings here," Jack told him, "Can you bring us up?"

"Give me time," Jacob replied.

x

Sam turned to her father as he dodged the Goa'uld vessel that had appeared from nowhere.

"Teal'c, aim for the engines," Jacob yelled, "Stop them jumping to hyperspace."

"We are trying," Teal'c told him.

"It's too late," Sam yelled watching the other ship, "They're jumping."

"Damn," Jacob snapped, "Teal'c, Aldwyn follow them."

"We shall contact you with co-ordinates as soon as possible," Teal'c promised just before their ship disappeared.

"Jack," Jacob called down to the others waiting.

"Did you stop them?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No," Jacob said, "Sam's going to bring you up then we'll go back to the base and form a plan."

"Good idea," Jack replied, "We're ready as soon as you are."

"Bringing you up now sir," Sam told him just before she activated the rings.

As the light faded and the three figures appeared Sam nodded hello to Jack before she saw Daniel hugging his mother trying to comfort her, Sam saw the absolute pain filling his eyes.

"I just spoke to George," Jacob told them as they joined him, "We'll be landing at Cheyenne Mountain in about ten minutes."

x

Daniel sat down heavily waiting for them to land.

Things were now out of control. Not only did they have two new Goulds out there to cause them problems but his sister and someone he counted as a friend, even if they didn't get along, were in the Goulds clutches.

"We'll get you back," Daniel silently promised them, "We'll find someway to get you back."


	9. Part Nine

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Sorry it took so long but I had a little writers block.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hey," Elizabeth said from the door to Daniel's office, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Daniel gave her a tired half-smile, "What can I do for you?"

"You can knock that off for a start," Elizabeth told him as she pulled over the spare seat, "I'm your sister not a stranger, not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Daniel sighed, "I guess I'm not handling this as well as I could be."

"Who is?" Elizabeth snorted.

"You seem to be doing okay," Daniel pointed out.

"Only on the outside," she told him, "I keep going over and over in my head all the horrible possible outcomes of this. But, if I fall apart then we can kiss Kelly acting sane goodbye."

"I guess there is a lot of responsibility being the eldest," Daniel said.

"You'll find out when we all come to you for help and advice," she teased before becoming serious again, "What are the chances we'll get Maria back?"

"Not too good at the moment," Daniel confessed, "But Jacob is using all his contacts to try and find them."

"Just keep hoping then," Elizabeth said before she leaned over, lightly kissed his cheek and left him to his brooding.

When he was alone again Daniel glanced over at his wife's picture, "I stopped hoping a long time ago."

Elizabeth standing just outside dropped her head tears welling in her eyes; she brushed them away and turned back to her 'shadow' who escorted her to rejoin her mother and sister.

x

Sara stared in amazement as Jack appeared through the door.

"Hey," he greeted her with a hug being careful of her wounded shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Completely confused," she said staring at him, "Jack, you were in Egypt half an hour ago."

"Ah," Jack grimaced, "I can't…"

"Don't tell me it's classified," Sara snapped, "I want to know what the hell is going on, who shot me and who took Maria?"

"Can't you just trust me?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Not for this I can't," she sighed, "I want to know."

"I'll see what I'm allowed to tell you," Jack sighed too, "But you know what this is like."

"I do," Sara whispered, "That's why you'd better tell me."

Jack gently kissed her forehead, "Get some more rest," he felt her squeeze his hand as she lay down and closed her eyes.

x

"Colonel," Hammond greeted him as Jack entered the office, "What can I do for you?"

"I just spoke to Sara," Jack dropped into a seat, "So if you won't let me shoot myself you have to help me. She's demanding to know what's going on."

"Jack…" Hammond started.

"She knows I was in Egypt less than an hour ago, she's been attacked by the Gould," Jack listed ignoring his commanding officer, "Besides you're always saying we need a counsellor and Sara is now trained..."

"As I was saying before you interrupted," Hammond cut him off before he rambled anymore, "I have already received permission to tell both Sara and Kelly about what's really going on. Giving the youngest Miss Walker the chance to work with us, especially after the help she gave you in Egypt. Your idea about the counsellor is actually very interesting. Do you think she'd take the job?"

"Possibly," Jack shrugged, "Any word from Jacob yet?"

Hammond shook his head, "How's Dr Jackson?"

"Which one?" Jack asked with a slight grin.

"Junior," Hammond frowned at him.

"Daniel is being Daniel," Jack sighed, "Pretending to work, staring into space and at Sha're's picture. He'll talk to me when he's ready."

"Until then I need him to brief Kelly and Sara," Hammond said, "Say in about an hour."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded and left.

"Hopefully Jacob will have something by then," Hammond sighed to the room.

* * *

Maria and Steven both jumped up as the door opened and Osiris, it was Osiris not her father Maria reminded herself stalked in. In his hand was a long staff and the other was paper and pens that he threw at Maria's feet.

"You will design a base for us," Osiris told her, "One that will be invincible."

"No," Maria stated, "I won't help you."

Osiris laughed, "I thought you would say that."

Before either could react Osiris grabbed Steven's arm and flung him against the opposite wall activating the staff and firing.

"No!!" Maria screamed as Steven stared at her for a second before he fell to the ground, dead.

"For every time you disobey," Osiris told her, "He shall suffer."

Maria watched in horror as Steven was dragged out leaving a thick trail of blood. As the door shut Maria staggered until the wall pressed against her back and she slid to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She was alone now and there was no way she was getting out of this.

x

Daniel stood staring out at the Stargate waiting for Sara and Kelly to arrive so he could explain things to them. He was so tired. He just wanted to go back to the apartment and crawl into his bed and hide for about a week.

"Danny," his mother's soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

He gave a small shrug, "I'm okay Mom. I promise. I'm just trying to work out in my head how to explain this to Kelly."

"Considering she's read your theories anyway I think she will understand everything," Claire smiled, "Though she might be a little surprised."

Daniel smiled back slightly, "Jacob should be back soon. We'll find Maria."

"I know you will," Claire tried to sound hopeful.

"I won't lose her too," Daniel said stiffly, "I'm not losing her."

Claire looked in her son's eyes and wondered if that deep-seated pain that lived there would ever leave. Wrapping her arms around him Claire hugged her son tightly.

x

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked Elizabeth as she sat in the commissary.

Elizabeth jumped slightly, "Sure. I was just taking the doctor's advice and getting something to eat."

Sam smiled as she placed her tray down, "How are you doing?"

"Now that's the question of the hour," Elizabeth sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I'm a little overwhelmed. I'm just so worried about Maria. From what I was told these Go…Goa…what are they called again?"

"Goa'uld," Sam corrected, "Though most people call them Gould."

"Much simpler," Elizabeth noted before frowning, "You don't though."

Sam shrugged, "I'm a precise sort of person. The Colonel and Daniel use the term Gould as some sort of contempt of them."

"Well one did take Daniel's wife," Elizabeth pointed out.

"And they took Skaara," Sam added seeing Elizabeth's look of confusion, "The Colonel looks on him as a sort of surrogate son," Sam explained, "For both of them this whole thing is personal."

"Let me ask you something else," Elizabeth said sipping her lemon tea, "Have you ever saved a host?"

"Your Father?" Sam deduced.

"I know Maria hates him," Elizabeth said, "And I know he and Mom have some serious issues between them but he's still my father. And despite a lot of things I do love him."

"We have saved hosts," Sam told her slowly, "But we usually lose more than we save."

"Sha're," Elizabeth said.

"And a good man named Charlie Kawalsky," Sam told her, "Skaara was only saved because of the Tok'ra and another race."

"You know normally I would be itching to write this all down and get you saying all this on tape," Elizabeth gave a sad smile, "Journalistic instincts. But now I want to hide and I want to forget everything I've been told and everything that's happening. Since I can't do that then I want to help."

"You're keeping Kelly together," Sam told her, "Janet told me. Having someone panicked is not what we need just now."

"Daniel is telling her what's going on in a bit," Elizabeth frowned, "I'm going to join him and Mom and take some of the flak from her."

* * *

Maria jumped as the door opened and Osiris stalked in once more.

"I see my demonstration has not motivated you," he looked at her disdainfully, "Maybe if you realise my power you will be more compliant."

"Go to hell," Maria managed to spit at him her voice shaking.

Osiris laughed returning to the door, "Remember next time I shall not simply kill him."

He left the room and Maria relaxed a little jumping again as a figure was flung back into the cell with her crashing into the wall and dropping to the ground.

"Steven?" she cried, dropping down beside him, her eyes scanned where he'd been shot amazed to see only smooth flesh showing from the hole in his shirt.

Maria touched the dried up blood soaked material around the hole before gingerly stroking her fingers across his skin, "Incredible," she breathed.

"What is?" Steven groaned, "My baby soft skin or the fact I'm still alive?"

"We'll say both," Maria smiled helping him to sit up, "How?"

Steven shook his head, "I don't know but I woke up in what looked like a sarcophagus."

"A what?" Maria asked confused.

"Egyptian burial chamber," Steven told her, "Like a coffin."

"Now there's a cheery thought," Maria grimaced.

"I think it healed me," Steven said, "I must have blacked out when he hit me."

"Steven, you were dead," Maria told him realisation suddenly dawning, "This is what he meant."

"What who meant?" Steven asked, wishing his headache would disappear.

"Osiris," Maria whispered, "Every time I refuse to help he'll hurt you. Next time he won't kill you as fast."

"That's another cheery thought," Steven groaned, "What do we do?"

"I don't know yet," Maria sighed, "But we better think fast."

* * *

"You're not kidding?" Kelly asked staring at Daniel, "You were right?"

He nodded softly.

"Oh my God," she cried, "That's incredible. Everything we know…"

Elizabeth slapped her hand over her sister's mouth, "We all get the implications."

"So that's what the Stargate is," Sara said very softly.

Jack nodded, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sara sighed, "But I have a few things I want to ask you later."

Jack grimaced knowing exactly what it was she wanted to talk about.

"What about Maria?" Kelly asked, "Why did they take her? What are they going to do to her?"

"We don't know," Daniel whispered taking his sister's hand, "But we're doing everything we can to get her back and we do have allies who are able to help. We won't give up."

The alarms suddenly started.

"Unauthorised Incoming Wormhole," the tech called.

Jack, Daniel and Hammond ran downstairs leaving the others up in the control room to watch.

The Stargate burst open.

"SG1 signal coming through," the tech said to Jack, Daniel and Hammond.

"That should be Teal'c," Jack sighed in relief as they headed into the Gateroom.

Just as they walked into the Gateroom Teal'c appeared with Jacob and Aldwyn behind him.

"T," Jack called, "Tell me you have good news?"

"We do," Teal'c told him, "Aldwyn and I followed Osiris and Isis to a remote planet. They have landed there and as far as we can ascertain plan to stay there for a time."

"Is there a Stargate there?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately no," Jacob joined them, "We'll have to go in by ship."

"How many teams can you spare?" Jack turned to Hammond.

"No," Jacob said, "We have to do this as covertly as possible. Remember they don't have any Jaffa yet."

"Okay," Jack grimaced, "So SG1, Jacob, Aldwyn and I think we should take Fraiser just in case."

"Agreed," Hammond said, "You have one hour."

x

"Mom, you can't come this time," Daniel said, "I know it's hard to wait but you have to."

"You've become a good little soldier," Claire snapped.

"That's not fair," Daniel replied," I had to learn to defend myself so I could search for Sha're. I don't like it anymore than you do but to stay on SG1 I'll do it."

"Danny, I just got you back," Claire whispered, "I can't lose my little boy again."

"You won't," Daniel told her.

"I want Maria back Danny," his mother sighed as he hugged her.

"We'll both be back," he whispered, "I promise. You won't lose us Mom."

* * *

"We have to think up some way to at least stall him," Maria said, her eyes kept drifting to the hole in Steven's shirt; "I don't think I want to see you die again."

"I don't exactly relish the thought of dying again either," Steven told her.

"Okay," she said licking her lips nervously, "He wants a fortress. My father knows from conversations I've had around him how long this sort of thing can take."

"He's not your father," Steven reminded her.

"I know but he appears to have Dad's memories," Maria pointed out, "Which this time can work to our advantage."

"Okay," Steven decided to go along with her for the moment.

"I'd better look like I've started work," she moved and spread out the paper grasping a pencil. She chewed the end for a moment before she started to do a few rough sketches.

They both looked up nervously almost an hour later as the door opened again.

"Well?" Osiris demanded when he stalked in.

"I need more information," Maria told him, "Measurements, where you want things, the number of rooms. Things like that."

"You are lying," Osiris snarled.

"My Dad knew that," Maria swallowed as Osiris towered over her, "It takes a lot more than just do it to design a fortress."

Osiris stared at her for a few moments before he nodded, "Once I give you this there will be no more stalling. Or he dies once more in a longer much more painful fashion."

Steven shuddered as Osiris swept from the room.

"He knows how to leave a room cold," Maria gently squeezed Steven's arm, "You okay?"

His dark eyes were filled with fear, "For the moment."

Maria sighed deeply before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to get out of this," she told him, "Because there's no way in hell I'm dying here."

x

Jack sat watching Daniel pace the small cabin in the Teltac. The young archaeologist had been in a constant spin since they'd left Earth, either pacing or sitting muttering to himself. Jack was letting it go for the moment as trying to stop Daniel would lead to either an argument or Daniel shutting down.

He smiled softly to himself as he remembered how well Sara had taken all this but he still had to explain to her about the clone of him and Charlie. Just as they had moved to leave she'd taken his hand and told him to come back safely before gently kissing him goodbye. Hammond was going to discuss the counsellor position with Sara while they were off on their rescue mission and if she accepted it Jack knew he might have the chance to make things up to her, at least some things.

"Dad says we'll be there in about an hour," Sam said as she joined them, "And that we should all eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Daniel told her.

"And yet you're going to eat what we put in front of you," Jack reminded the younger man.

Daniel made a disgusted noise at his friend as he took the MRE Sam held out to him, "Great, something else that tastes like chicken."

"Could be worse," Jack told him.

"Really?"

"It could taste of nothing at all," Jack grinned.

Daniel started to laugh, "That's a gift only the commissary can manage."

"What do you care?" Jack shot back, "I'm surprised you have any taste buds left after the amount of coffee you drink."

Sam smiled as she watched them argue knowing that Jack was doing this to take Daniel's mind off of their mission. It was only Jack who could do it.

Up front Jacob and Teal'c sat listening to the good-natured argument between the friends. Neither said anything but both had a smile on their face.

* * *

"Have you eaten?" Janet asked Claire when she found the elder Dr Jackson sitting in her son's office.

"I'm not hungry," Claire told the doctor.

"Well it's a shame I'm going to make you eat," Janet said as she took the spare seat, "You've two children here as well who need you healthy."

"I know," Claire sighed, "For so long I had no idea who I was and as bad as this sounds I'm starting to wish I'd never found out."

"I can understand that," Janet mused, "To a certain extent."

"I guess everything that's happened lately has…" Claire trailed off in annoyance picking up the picture of her son that sat on his desk, "He is so like his father."

"Actually I see more a resemblance to you," Janet shrugged, "Though considering I didn't know Daniel's father isn't much of an observation. From what I saw of Maria though she and Daniel were quite similar too."

Claire laughed, "I guess they are. Maria was always outspoken as a child, she still is and in her chosen field she's incredibly talented."

"She's an architect right?" Janet asked.

Claire nodded a proud smile on her face, "Her boss is her best friend's father and when he offered to sponsor her through University we had a talk. He told me the one reason he was giving her the opportunity was he knew if he didn't someone else would get to her first and he'd have to pay much more to entice her to his company."

Janet laughed, "Come and get something to eat. And don't worry too much. I've seen SG1 do amazing things."

Claire sighed replacing Daniel's picture back down glancing down at the picture of her daughter-in-law before joining Janet to walk to the commissary.

"Tell me some more about the amazing things those four have done?"

x

"Okay," Jacob said bringing up a plan of the planet, "The base they're using is here. It's old Headquarters of a minor Gould that worked for them back when they were free to come and go as they pleased. At the moment they don't have any Jaffa but every door is wired."

"So if we try to sneak in they'll hear us," Sam frowned.

"Not exactly," Jacob said, "The one thing they haven't got booby trapped is these conduits."

"We estimate Maria Walker and Steven Rayner will be held here," Teal'c pointed out the small room in the middle of the complex.

"The easiest room to get to of course," Jack muttered sarcastically.

"This leads to them," Jacob highlighted the conduit for them, "Getting them out will be more problematic."

"We have to let them know we're here," Daniel said.

"Daniel's right," Sam told them, "If they know we're coming for them they won't be surprised when we try to get them out."

"I'll…"

"I'll go," Daniel cut Jack off, "I have to see she's okay."

Jack nodded.

x

Maria tossed the used pencil across the room picking up the next one.

"What exactly are you doing?" Steven asked, watching her sketch.

She glanced up at him, "I have no idea," she gave a half-laugh.

"You should probably get some sleep," Steven told her, "You look exhausted."

"You've been awake as long as I have," Maria snapped at him.

"I slept when I was dead," he shot back.

Maria started to laugh, "Okay, I'll get some sleep."

"It's nice to see you two getting along," a voice said amused.

"Daniel?" Maria's eyes widened in amazement.

"Yeah," he said, "We're here."

"Where exactly?" Steven asked.

"Look above you," Daniel told them, "The grating."

Both scrambled up to where Daniel lay looking in on them.

"You took your time," Maria told him, "Can we get out of here now?"

"Soon," he promised, "We're working on a way to get you out of here. Just sit tight and we'll get you out."

"Okay," Steven nodded.

"Take care of her," Daniel said to him.

Steven smiled, "I think she'll take care of me."

"Standing right here," Maria snapped amused.

"I'll be back soon and we'll get you out then," Daniel gave a soft smile before he retreated back through the shaft.

Steven and Maria sat down again this time with renewed hope.

Maria rested her head on his shoulder, "I told you we'd get out of this."


	10. Part Ten

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, this was not originally meant to be this long but it seems to have taken on a life of its own.

Next part in progress. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sara sat in the office waiting for Hammond to finish his phone conversation. She was still trying to understand everything she'd been told when the General had asked to have a quick conversation with her.

"I'm sorry about that," Hammond said as he turned back to her.

"Your granddaughters are very lucky to have you in their lives," Sara smiled slightly sadly.

"They love Jack," Hammond told her.

"That doesn't surprise me," Sara smiled a little brighter before turning serious, "Now, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Colonel O'Neill mentioned that you were a trained counsellor," Hammond moved straight to the point, "And suggested that it could be very helpful to have you on staff."

"Are you offering me a job?" Sara asked quite taken aback.

"Precisely."

"General, I'm trained to counsel people who have lost their child," Sara told him, "I don't know what I could do here."

"The SG teams see things and go through situations that no one on Earth is qualified to deal with," Hammond explained, "Ever since Jack mentioned you were a counsellor I have been thinking that since we're out there we should start training people to deal with what the SG teams go through."

"And you want me to do that?" Sara looked intrigued.

"If you think you can," Hammond told her, "I'll give you as much time as you need to think it over. Dr Fraiser insists that you stay on base just now so as soon as you've made your decision just let me know."

Sara nodded and walked with her escort back to the infirmary.

x

Claire sat with her youngest daughter in Daniel's office going through some of the SGC's findings from the past few years. Janet had spoken with Hammond and got things for them both to work on to keep their minds occupied while they waited for SG1 to report back.

"Mom, this is so incredible," Kelly breathed, "I mean, almost everything I've learned is wrong."

Claire smiled, "I know. You have to remember I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"We've got this to do," Kelly mused, "What about Elizabeth?"

"She's either flirting with the young man she refers to as her shadow," Claire laughed, "Or she's talking someone's ear off."

"Maria would probably be mapping the base," Kelly whispered, "Before drawing up plans how to use the space better."

Claire laughed hugging her youngest daughter, "She'll get the chance to do that. Daniel will get her back."

"You have a lot of faith in him," Kelly said as she turned back to the reports.

"I do but I also have faith in his friends," Claire smiled turning her youngest back to look at her, "Nothing but positive thinking."

Kelly smiled back, that was one of her mother's favourite sayings back when they were children.

"Positive thinking," Kelly repeated with a firm nod.

* * *

Daniel slid out of the duct and sighed, "It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic."

"Well?" Jack asked the instant Daniel returned to the ship.

"They're together and both seem fine," Daniel reported, "But…"

"But?" Sam asked.

"I think Steven's been killed at least once," Daniel grimaced.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"He had a hole in his shirt that was surrounded by dried blood," Daniel explained, "It looked familiar."

"Teal'c and I have an idea to get them out," Sam spoke up.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, basically…" Sam went on to detail the plan as both Daniel and Jack stared at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack yelled.

"It's the best idea we've got," Sam told him.

"Then I have to remember to tell Hammond that the standard of our plans has slipped," Jack grimaced, "A lot."

"Sir, it's the best idea we have," Sam reminded him, "Look, they don't have Jaffa but they do have a sarcophagus. We have to remove the booby traps before we can get them out and it'll be easier to have a distraction inside."

Daniel sighed, "I agree with Sam."

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes, "But for the record, this plan sucks."

x

"Thanks for this," Elizabeth said to Janet.

"No problem," Janet smiled.

"I thought you were going with them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Originally Colonel O'Neill suggested I go," Janet shrugged, "But it was soon decided the Teltac would be too small," Janet explained before changing the subject, "So, where did you get your first aid training?"

"When I started College I was to do a report on an activity with positive effects," Elizabeth explained with a roll of her eyes, "Maria suggested first aid; she'd done a course back in school. She wanted to be a doctor for a while after that."

"I take it she changed her mind," Janet mused.

"Thankfully," Elizabeth said, "I mean can you imagine Maria as a doctor with her bedside manner. 'You're not sick, stop malingering'."

Janet laughed, "How long since you've had a refresher course?"

"Couple of years now," Elizabeth shrugged, "Work keeps me busy. I thought this would be a great idea since I can't actually do anything else here and I need to keep busy."

"They'll get Maria back," Janet told Elizabeth.

"Sam has already given me this pep talk," Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Then I'll remind you that Sam happens to be a genius," Janet said, "Like your brother."

"Is Daniel really 'that' smart?" Elizabeth asked sceptically.

"Oh yeah," Janet grinned, she glanced up to see Sara returning, "How did your meeting go?"

"I've been offered a job," Sara told them still a little stunned.

"What as?" Elizabeth asked.

"A counsellor," Sara replied, "And to set up a program to train more."

"It's about time," Janet told her, "Are you going to accept?"

Sara sat down heavily on the nearby bed, "I don't know. This is all so much to take in."

"I know what you mean," Elizabeth sympathised, "But I think it's a pretty great idea."

"In some ways it is," Sara said, "In some ways it isn't."

"List them," Elizabeth told her, "See if the ways it is outweigh the ways it isn't."

"Is that how you make your decisions?" Janet asked.

"More than once," Elizabeth laughed, "Considering the state of my love life it really explains a lot."

Sara laughed, "Okay, let's see what the good points of me staying here are."

x

Maria sat tapping her pencil against the floor until Steven grabbed it away.

"You're driving me insane," he told her.

"It's been over an hour," she said, "What's taking so long?"

"Give them time Maria," Steven soothed, "Daniel will get us out of here."

"Since when have you become his biggest fan?" Maria snapped.

"Since I've known him longer than you," Steven reminded her, "And I know Daniel keeps his word. Even if it is crazy."

Maria sighed, "I want to go home. I want to see my mother and sisters and I want my life to go back the way it was."

"I know," Steven sympathised, "But when we get home everything has changed."

"How?"

"Well from what I've seen Daniel's right," Steven's eyes started to sparkle, "Archaeology will be changed forever."

"Stop right there," Maria told him, "That's a familiar glint in your eyes. Kelly gets it a lot and so has Mom lately."

"It's called passion for our work," Steven laughed.

"I'd call it insanely obsessed," Maria grinned back at him.

Steven smiled, "Then you're just the same about your work."

"I am not," Maria argued back.

"Maria just before all this started I saw you on the campus looking at buildings," he reminded her, "You get that glint."

Maria opened her mouth to argue back before smiling at him, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Taking my mind off it for a few minutes," she squeezed his arm, "It won't work again."

Before Steven could answer the door opened. Daniel and Jack walked in, Jack's arm was bound up in a sling, they were followed by Osiris who was holding a weapon on them.

"Company," Osiris sneered at them, "Keep working."

Maria waited until the door closed behind their captor before she turned to her brother and his friend.

"Well this rescue sucks."

* * *

"We just received a message from the Tok'ra," Hammond told Claire when she walked into his office.

"And?" Claire asked hopefully.

"They've found them," Hammond told her, "And apparently they have a plan to get them out."

"That's good isn't it?" Claire said confused by the expression on Hammond's face.

"It's just," he smiled slightly; "Their plans have a habit of being very convoluted and bizarre. Trust me Claire, Daniel is not going to leave without his sister."

"I know," Claire sighed, "I just hate waiting."

"Welcome to my world," Hammond told her.

x

"Teal'c," Sam called, "Have you found the right crystal."

"I have," Teal'c handed her it, "Have you got everything you need."

Sam who by now had a screwdriver held in her mouth nodded, before she opened her laptop and connected her computer to the Goa'uld computer.

"And I'm in," she grinned, "Okay they're with Maria and Steven but this may take a little longer than we thought."

"It is that difficult?" Teal'c asked.

"Just very complex," Sam frowned, "I'd better get started."

x

Daniel quickly hugged Maria making sure as discreetly as possible there were no scars at her neck or blood soaked holes in her clothes.

"I'm fine Daniel," she told him hugging him back.

"Steven?" Daniel turned to the other man.

Steven nodded, "Yeah, more or less."

"I can see," Daniel nodded down at the hole in the shirt, "Staff blast? Sarcophagus?"

Steven nodded.

"I've been there," Daniel told him, "Look Sam and Teal'c are working on getting us out. We're not here by accident."

"I was wondering about that," Maria said caustically.

"Just so you know," Jack told her, "I didn't want to go with this plan."

Maria suddenly laughed, "Well that makes me feel so much better Jack."

"Sam's good," Daniel told her, "She and Teal'c know what they're doing."

Steven nodded, "Sure. Then we wait some more?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "We wait."

* * *

Isis pouted as Osiris stood at the controls to the base.

"Surely I can torture one of them now," she said pacing the otherwise empty room.

Osiris turned to her, "Not yet my love. The other two know about the _Chappa-aii_ and I want all the information I can get from them."

"What about the other man?" Isis slid her hand around his neck gently kissing along his jaw, "He is of no further use to us, is he?"

Turing Osiris kissed his queen admiring the body of the host she'd taken, so different from her last one yet still as beautiful.

"My Queen," Osiris murmured as they parted, "The girl cares for him but I am sure she cares for her brother's life also," he gently held her face his fingers stroking her skin gently, "I make him a gift to you."

A slow vicious smile spread across her face as she curtsied slowly to her Pharaoh.

"I have some interesting plans for him," Isis said, "You will enjoy them."

"I'm sure I shall," Osiris kissed her hand, "Go and enjoy yourself my love."

Isis bowed her head once more very slightly to him before she swept out of the room heading along the corridor to where the prisoners were.

"My Queen," Osiris called after her, "Do not kill him too quickly. I promised him a slow painful death this time."

He heard her laughter echoing back towards him as he returned to his work.

x

Maria was pacing the room much to the annoyance of the other three but none of them moved to stop her.

"What happened to your arm?" Maria turned to Jack who was sitting tapping a spare pencil against his knee.

Jack laughed, "This was due to Carter."

"Sam?" Maria frowned, "What did she do?"

Before he could answer the door opened and Isis walked in her eyes glowing brightly.

"Sarah," Daniel whispered, aching that someone else he cared for had been taken by the Gould.

"Sarah no longer exists," Isis reminded him, "I am Isis, Queen of Osiris and your Goddess. Bow before me."

Jack started to laugh bouncing to his feet, his arms crossed under the sling.

"You dare laugh at me?" Isis sneered.

"Yep," Jack grinned pulling out a zat and firing at her.

Sarah fell crying out in pain as Daniel and Steven dropped to her side.

"Knock me out," Sarah whispered, "Don't let her hurt you. Don't let me hurt you."

"I'm sorry Sarah," Daniel whispered back taking the sedative Jack handed him, "We'll try get you out too."

"You were right Daniel," Sarah murmured as she slipped into unconsciousness, "It's so amazing that you were right."

Daniel grimaced, resting Sarah back on the ground turning to his friend, "Jack?"

"Tie her up," Jack ordered tossing him some twine from the sling.

"Have you got the kitchen sink in there?" Maria asked.

"Didn't think bringing it would be appropriate," Jack grinned at her, "Daniel let's go."

"But," Steven protested.

"We can't save her," Daniel told him, "We can save you and Maria. Please Steven understand we have a chance to survive this."

"Steven," Maria took his hand her dark eyes catching his, "Please, please let's go."

Sadly Steven nodded and followed Jack and Daniel out Maria at his side; taking one last look at his friend he joined them in the corridor outside the cell.

x

"Do you have the traps deactivated yet?" Teal'c asked.

Sam frowned, "No, this is much more complicated than I anticipated. They're going to have to disconnect the shields from inside."

"O'Neill," Teal'c called over the communicator.

"What's up T?" Jack asked.

"Major Carter is unable to deactivate all the traps," Teal'c explained, "She needs more time than we have. You must deactivate the shields from within the complex itself."

"You wouldn't happen to know, first where they would be?" Jack asked, "And also how the hell do we do it?"

"Daniel should be able to read and work the controls," Sam reminded him, "As for where they are, Teal'c and I are rejoining Dad. We can direct you using the map from the Teltac."

"Okay Carter," Jack agreed, "Get back to Dad and call us back when you know where everything is."

"Yes sir," Sam answered as she started to disconnect her computer.

x

They had stopped in a small storage room while Jack decided what to do next.

"Daniel," Maria said softly, "What's actually going on?"

Daniel sighed but before he could say anything Maria cut him off, "And if you say you can't explain I swear I will take that thing Jack used to shoot Sarah, or Isis or whoever she was and I'll shoot you both."

"Maria," Jack said, "We don't have time for the full story. Just for the moment understand that your father is under the control of a parasite. We'll give you the full story on the way home but first we have to get on our way home."

He held her gaze for a few moments before she nodded, "Sure."

Jack smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder before turning back to Daniel, "We need to get you to the control room but we also need to get Osiris out of there.

"Well I'm open to ideas," Daniel replied.

"Haven't we just tied up Isis," Steven said, "Who is his Queen."

"I'm beginning to like him," Jack told Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Do you think you could get Osiris out of the room Jack?"

Jack laughed, "Have you met me?"

"Unfortunately," Daniel murmured.

"Maria go with Daniel," Jack told her, "Steven, you're with me."

"Be careful," Maria told them.

* * *

Hammond looked up as Sara O'Neill knocked on his door.

"What can I do for you?" Hammond asked as she took the seat he offered.

Sara smiled, "I have been thinking a lot about your offer. Although I still don't feel I'm the right person for this, I'm going to accept."

Hammond smiled, "That's wonderful.

"I don't know how I'm going to work this," Sara laughed, "But Dr Fraiser has offered to help me get this started up."

"Well," Hammond told her, "As soon as SG1 arrive back we can seriously discuss this."

"Any word from them?" Sara asked worry for the young woman who'd rented a room as well as Jack filled her.

"Several hours ago," Hammond replied, "They had a plan, we'll hear from them soon."

"Are you sure?" Sara couldn't help but blurt out.

Hammond smiled, "I just look forward to the briefing so I can find out all the details of their latest plan."

x

"What exactly are we doing?" Steven asked as he followed Jack through the corridors.

"Planting some C4," Jack explained, "We can't let them get off this planet."

Steven grimaced, "So we're just leaving Sarah."

"Look," Jack stopped and turned to him, "If I could save her I would. But I have to make a choice and getting you two out of here alive is my top priority."

Steven wanted to say more but knew that Jack was right so just nodded instead.

"I know this sucks," Jack told him, "Daniel knows this sucks, in fact Daniel knows better than anyone."

"Then we should do this," Steven said.

"Good man," Jack murmured before taking the lead again.

x

Daniel peeked out from the storage room watching as Osiris stalked through the corridors. Maria was nervously bouncing behind him as they waited until it was clear. Finally Daniel motioned for her to follow him.

"You seem really comfortable doing this for an archaeologist," she mentioned as they crept through the corridors.

"I've been doing it for so many years now," Daniel sighed, "I'll explain once we're on our way home."

Maria nodded stopping in amazement as they stepped into the small control room. She stared at the control panel, "Daniel, where exactly are we?"

"A planet quite a way from Earth," Daniel replied, "Don't worry, we have a way to get us home pretty quickly."

"Another planet?" Maria gasped, "Are you…You must think…"

"Just try and breathe Maria," Daniel squeezed her shoulder, "It gets easier to deal with after a while."

Turning back to the controls Daniel worked to find the controls for the shields. Once he deactivated them he grinned, "Got it," he said turning back to his sister, "We can…" Daniel trailed off as Maria dived over beside him.

"Aren't you so clever," Osiris smiled maliciously aiming a staff weapon at them from the door, "Let's see if you can find your way out of dying."


	11. Part Eleven

Author's Notes:- It's finished. I can't believe it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me encouragement to finish it and a huge thanks to my fabulous beta Stonedtoad for betaing and words of support.

Enjoy.

* * *

"What made you become a counsellor?" Elizabeth asked as she sat with Sara sorting through the files Sara had been given to start work on her new job.

Sara gave a soft sigh, "My son, Charlie died in an accident. Both Jack and I fell apart and drifted apart. We divorced and not long after that I met a man called Eric Barlow who had lost his daughter many years ago. He told me about a help group so I went along. After a few months I started working with newer members and the woman in charge suggested I train," Sara shrugged, "And here I am."

Elizabeth smiled, "You must be good if you've been asked to do this."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Or I'm madder than anyone else."

Elizabeth returned to sorting files for each separate section of the SGC into alphabetical order.

"Thanks for helping," Sara said, "It's nice to have help with this."

"It gives me something to do," Elizabeth told her, "I hate waiting like this, not knowing what's going on."

"You get used to it," Sara squeezed the younger woman's arm, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"That is a great idea," Elizabeth announced.

As they walked through the corridors Elizabeth noticed her shadow still walking nearby making her smile a little. Entering the commissary they found Kelly already there having lunch, Elizabeth grabbed herself something before sitting down across from her baby sister who was wolfing down her food.

"You know food tastes better if you chew it," Elizabeth teased making Sara laugh as she sat beside them.

"I want to get back to studying," Kelly told her, "Mom made me come and eat while she went to talk to the General."

"Again?" Elizabeth asked, "He can't have any more information than the last time she talked to him."

Kelly shrugged, "Maybe it makes her feel like she's doing something."

"I can understand that," Elizabeth said, "I'm happily sorting files at the moment."

"Mom told me nothing but positive thinking," Kelly told her sister.

Elizabeth nodded, "As much as I hate that saying, she's right."

"I wonder what they'll tell Maria," Kelly mused, "I mean, will they tell her the truth?"

"They'll have to," Elizabeth replied, "She's experiencing it all and Maria's not dumb."

"Not usually," Kelly sniggered.

"What did I miss?" Sara asked.

"Maria's foray into being a dumb blonde," Elizabeth explained, "No offence."

"None taken," Sara smiled, "A friend of mine once said blonde is a state of mind. So what happened?"

"It was when she started her course," Elizabeth started, "One of the guys in her group was such a chauvinist who kept insisting that woman were useless at everything but housework."

"Not something Maria would take," Sara noted, "What did she do?"

"She did the wide-eyed, not a thought in her head act on him," Kelly grinned, "He was so sure he was top of their class. Maria not only beat him by a huge margin but she went onto win the academic awards too. Then she dropped the act."

They all laughed but their laughter died out as they all remembered the danger Maria was in, Elizabeth took Kelly's hand.

"I'm sure they'll find and protect her," Elizabeth said, "Daniel won't let anything happen to her."

* * *

Maria felt Daniel pull her behind him as Osiris grinned aiming the staff weapon at them.

"How heroic," Osiris mocked Daniel, "Caring for your sister. You do know I'll kill her after I've killed you?"

"No, I don't think so," Daniel said just before a zat blast hit Osiris, "You took your time."

Sam smiled, "Sorry."

"Maria," Adam called making them jump.

"Dad?" Maria dropped down beside her father, Daniel at her side.

"I'm sorry," Adam told her, "For everything. I am so proud of you Maria but you were so like him."

"Who?" Maria whispered, completely confused fighting back tears.

"Daniel," Adam winced as the pain flowed through his body, "So like the little boy whose Mother I stole. I wanted to tell her so many times but I couldn't and as time went on it got harder and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, tell her I'm sorry."

"I will," Maria's tears streamed along her cheeks freely as she held her father's hand.

"I love you so much Maria. Tell your sisters I love them too," Adam said before grimacing, "Go. He's coming back. Go."

Maria felt Daniel wrap an arm around her waist pulling her to a stand and away from her father before dragging her through the corridors. Jack and Steven joined them as they ran.

"How long?" Daniel asked.

"C4 blows in three minutes," Jack told him, "Carter is 'Dad' ready to go?"

"Ready and waiting," Sam called leading them out to the ship.

"Wow," Steven gasped seeing the Teltac.

"Move now, admire later," Jack pushed him inside making sure Daniel and Maria were safely onboard before getting on himself.

"Dad go," Sam yelled.

Jacob expertly piloted them away from the planet being the only witness to the base's explosion.

x

Daniel sat Maria down wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"It's strange," Maria whispered.

Daniel rubbed her arm, "What is?"

"That for the first time in my life I wish my father was here," her tears stared to fall and Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace rocking her.

"You're safe," Daniel assured her, "Mom is waiting for us."

Maria pulled away from him, "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell has been going on?" she cried.

Daniel took a deep breath before he explained everything to her. From him opening the Stargate, to Abydos and Ra, to Sha're, to the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra.

"Wow," Maria finally managed to say.

"That pretty much covers it," Daniel replied with a slight laugh.

"And the others know about this?" Maria asked.

"We told Mom so we could recruit her to work with us and we had to tell Elizabeth to stop her running a story an old friend of hers was going to run before he was killed," Daniel explained, "She found the story and we had to tell her. When you were taken we had to explain to Kelly and Sara."

"Sara?" Maria gasped, "She's okay? I thought…I saw…"

"Sara managed to call Jack, that's how we found out what happened," Daniel explained, "You look really tired. Try get some rest. We should reach the planet we're heading to in about two hours."

Maria nodded resting down on the bunk feeling Daniel place his jacket beneath her head as a pillow, closing her eyes she relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey," Steven said softly as he saw Maria waking up, "How you feeling?"

"Tired," she sighed sitting up beside him, "But glad we're going home."

"Me too," Steven leaned back against the wall, "Did Daniel tell you everything?"

Maria nodded, "And how are you dealing with the Golden Boy's theories being proven?"

"That wasn't fair," Steven replied, before giving a snort of amusement, "It's kind of ironic that he's had it all proved and can't tell anyone."

"Yeah," Maria sighed, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Steven shrugged, "Probably go back and finish writing the book I was doing. Make some money out of it and try and forget this ever happened."

"Seriously?" Maria asked.

Steven laughed, "Seriously I don't know," he told her, "But, I hope you keep in touch."

"I will," Maria smiled softly leaning against him closing her eyes, "If you will."

"Definitely," Steven replied.

x

Jack watched Daniel watch his sister and friend together.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"She will be," Daniel turned to his friend, "Do we know if Osiris and Isis are dead?"

"Well it's pretty unlikely they managed to get out of there before the C4 blew," Jack told him, "But considering how many times we've thought Apophis dead…"

"Good point," Daniel sighed, "Speaking of good points I thought you were meant to be keeping Osiris busy?"

"Oops," Jack shrugged making his friend roll his eyes.

"I just want to get home and let Mom know we're both safe," Daniel said.

"Let's see," Jack mused, "That's your mother, three sisters and my ex-wife now know about the SGC along with Carter's Dad. Nothing like a family business eh?"

Daniel laughed as Jacob called to them.

"Here we are," Jacob said, "You go back to Earth, I've got to go see the Tok'ra Council and let them know about the possible new Goulds in case they somehow managed to escape."

"Good," Jack told him, "Let's take our wayward kids home."

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting still sorting out files while Sara was talking with Hammond and her mother. Simmons was sitting working with her; she'd got a bit annoyed by him just standing hovering around.

She looked up confused as her name was called.

"You're wanted in the Gateroom," Simmons told her, "That will probably be SG1 returning."

She was out of her seat instantly jogging along beside her shadow finding her mother and Kelly already standing there waiting with Sara, Hammond and Janet there also.

"It's them," Kelly grinned as Elizabeth joined them.

"Do we know if Maria's okay?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We don't know yet," Claire whispered taking Elizabeth's hand as she held Kelly's with her other hand.

"Chevron Seven locked," the technician called, "Its SG1's IDC code."

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered.

They all gasped slightly as the Iris rolled back revealing the blue water like surface, the first to step through was Daniel his arm wrapped around Maria's shoulders followed closely by the others.

"Maria," Claire cried catching her daughter in her arms the moment they stepped off the ramp, "Oh you're safe," Claire squeezed her even tighter.

"Mom I have to breathe," Maria whispered making Claire smile to hear her daughter's quick wit finally she released her.

The moment Claire let go of Maria Elizabeth and Kelly converged on her the three sisters held each other tightly as Claire moved to her son.

"I told you I'd get her back," Daniel said softly as Claire hugged him.

"Thank you Danny," she murmured.

Janet finally stepped in and ordered Maria, Steven and SG1 to the infirmary. Daniel squeezed his mother's arm as he led Maria away from them.

x

"Hey," Jack appeared in the small office Sara was using, "I hear you're taking the job."

She turned and smiled at him, "Three things made me say yes."

"Really," he leaned against the wall, "What were they?"

"Well first of all I'm my own boss more or less," Sara told him, "General Hammond and I are working out how it will work but I'll be separate from the usual medical staff."

"Sounds smart," Jack grinned.

"Two, I'm setting this up from scratch," Sara smiled, "I love a challenge."

"So what's three?" Jack asked.

Sara smiled walking over to him and kissed him before she left the room, "Guess," she called over her shoulder.

x

Maria sat cross-legged on the bed waiting for Janet to start her tests. She'd done SG1 first to get rid of them quickly and was now turning her attention to Maria and Steven.

"Hey," Elizabeth appeared at her side.

"Hey," Maria replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" her big sister asked worriedly.

Maria licked her lips as tears formed in her eyes, "Dad…he…he…"

"I know about the Goa'uld," Elizabeth told her, "Dad had one inside him."

"Yeah," Maria whispered, "But, before…as we were…" Maria closed her eyes tightly fighting against the tears, "He told me he was proud of me and that he loved me. And he loved you and Kelly. And Mom," her tears flowed down her cheeks, "Why couldn't have said it all before? Why?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Maria rocking her, "Shh. It's okay."

A few moments later Claire arrived and took Elizabeth's place rocking her middle daughter until she had finished crying.

"Dad said he loved you," Maria whispered to her mother, "And how sorry he was he stole you from Daniel."

"You can tell me everything later," Claire told her.

Maria nodded burying her head against her mother's shoulder and sighing.

* * *

Daniel stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting. A smile touched his lips when he saw the two men emerge from the event horizon.

"Kasuf, Skaara," he greeted them with a smile, "It's good to see you."

"You are looking well Good Son," Kasuf said as he hugged Daniel.

"So are you Good Father," Daniel smiled before he turned to his brother, "You're looking good too Skaara."

Skaara shrugged, "And this surprises you?"

"You spent far too much time around Jack," Daniel told him.

"So are we finally going to get to meet your mother?" Kasuf asked.

Daniel laughed, "Our doctor has to do several tests on your health before we can leave the base."

"Of course," Kasuf said, "Let us go so we can get to your party."

x

"I think you may have gone overboard Mom," Maria noted as she looked at the gifts Claire had bought for Daniel, "Though I'm not complaining about the cake."

"Go and annoy someone else," Claire ordered, "I think Jack was looking for help."

Maria grimaced, "I think I'll go talk to Steven."

Claire smiled as Maria went to join Steven who was watching the barbecue while Jack went for more food, the past few weeks as Maria had come to terms with everything that had happened Claire had noticed her withdrawing from everyone. She was glad to see Maria making jokes again.

"It's a hard thing to get over," Jack came over to Claire.

"Sometimes I think she's the same as always," Claire sighed, "And then…will she ever be the same again?"

"All you have to do is look at your son to see that people can bounce back from horrible things," Jack told her, "Speaking of, where is the birthday boy?"

x

Daniel took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car with Kasuf and Skaara to see his mother and sisters appear waiting to meet the other part of his family.

"Hey Mom," Daniel smiled, "Em…this is Kasuf, my…father-in-law and his son Skaara. Kasuf, Skaara this is my mother Claire Jackson and my sisters Elizabeth, Maria and Kelly."

"It is an honour to meet you," Kasuf said to Claire taking her hand.

"And you," Claire smiled, "Daniel's told me a lot about you."

"You have many stories about Daniel?" Elizabeth asked Skaara.

Skaara grinned, "Lots."

Elizabeth grinned back, "Come with us."

* * *

Daniel took a seat beside Maria handing her a drink, "Gold bar for them?"

"What?"

"Your thoughts," Daniel explained, "I didn't think anything less than a gold bar could pay for such weighty musings."

"It's been a strange few…well months," Maria gave a weak laugh.

"How are you feeling about everything that happened?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, "How do you cope with everything?"

Daniel gave a wry smile, "I bury it at the back of my mind stored under, 'never think about again'."

"How?" Maria's voice was hoarse.

"A lot of practice," he admitted, "Sara's setting up the new counsellor service. Maybe you should talk to her. Or I'm always here for you."

"We'll see," Maria sighed.

"Not to mention Steven is there for you," Daniel added slyly.

Maria shrugged, "He's heading back to Chicago soon."

"It's not that far away," Daniel said softly.

"Not as far as the rest of your family are," Maria teased slightly.

Daniel laughed, "What do you think of them?"

"I like them," she smiled, "They think a lot of you."

Daniel smiled, "They are wonderful people."

"I don't know how you do it," Maria smiled, "But even people you don't get along with have a soft spot for you."

Daniel frowned, "What?"

Maria laughed, "Steven thinks a lot of you. But if you tell him I said that I will deny every word."

Daniel gave her a one-armed hug, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Maria squeezed his hand, "I will be. I'm going to get something to eat."

Daniel sat back watching his entire family all together. He watched Teal'c, Janet and Cassie as they talked to Elizabeth, Sam and Hammond had caught Maria and Steven in conversation while Sara and Jack were talking together, finally Kelly and his mother were standing with Kasuf and Skaara.

Watching them Daniel smiled, he moved over and joined his mother and Kasuf.

He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
